Taming of the Heart
by iSoberlyLove
Summary: Lucas Friar gets the shock of his life when Riley Matthews reappears in his life. Twelve years ago he walked out on his life in New York & his first love. Determined to rekindle his love, the road to reconciliation isn't easy. Their path is filled with obstacles of people and memories. Impending danger threatens to take Riley from Lucas again, he'll be damned if he lets it happen.
1. Chapter 1 - Silence

**Hi, I recently started experimenting with writing fanfics. I was so excited after reading a few and finishing season 3 mid morning (4 AM) that I had to write down whatever was in my head. There may be some grammatical error in the first few chapters, but I promise I'll adjust and fix it as I go. I did write this on a whim. The content will be pretty much rated M for adult situations. This is set when everyone is between the ages of 29-31.  
*I _do not_ own any of the characters, events, or locations of Girl Meets World. This is just a fanfic.**

 **I will try to publish between 2-3 chapters weekly.**

Chapter 1: Silence

Dr. Lucas Friar took a deep breath as he put the photo of Riley Matthews back in his desk. He felt a little pinch of guilt every time he did that. Every afternoon during his lunch break he sat in his office and looked at the photo of his first love. Every afternoon he put her away like a dirty little secret. It has been a little over a decade since he last saw her. His story wasn't meant to be this sad, at least he didn't believe it would have been. He walked out on his life in New York, his friends, and Riley over something so ridiculous. His dirty little secret.

 _Flashback to 12 years ago_

Riley was excited to see that Evan had moved to New York and joined their classroom. He was someone she considered a good friend. Evan was the person who helped Lucas realize his feelings for her after all, but she couldn't help but notice that Lucas wasn't all too excited about it. Maybe something else was going on? Maybe there was something wrong with him? She would need to ask, but when they were alone.

Lucas sat quiet and alone hoping his girlfriend would notice that he was pouting. He didn't like that she was taking such a high initiative over making Evan feel at home. There were other people at the school, why did it have to be Riley? Maybe she did have some feelings for Evan, after all, she spent an entire night talking to Evan. That is more than she has ever spent talking to him. He knew she could feel there was something going on in his mind, but she didn't ask. Maybe she just didn't care?

Maya, Zay, and Farkle offered to show Evan some of the places teens liked to hang out in New York. Riley stayed behind and approached her boyfriend who sat lifeless in a corner alone.

"Lucas?" Riley mumbled as she approached.  
"Yeah?" Lucas responded begrudgingly.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"Why would I be mad at you?"  
"I don't know, you've hardly spoken a word to me all day, and you didn't sound too pleasant when I approached you."  
"Gee, I didn't think you cared, I thought maybe you cared more about Evan than your own boyfriend."  
"Lucas, Evan is new here, I was just making him feel at home," Riley responded a bit disappointed in her boyfriend.  
"You know, I wonder about that sometime, I was new here, you were that kind towards me, and now Evan, maybe you just have a thing for every new guy that shows up?"  
"Lucas!" Riley replied shocked and disgusted. "What's wrong with you? I've never seen this side of you before. You're not being very Lucas right now. I don't like this side of you at all."  
"Then maybe you don't need me around, this side of me is a part of me."  
"Lucas, what are you saying?"  
"I don't know, maybe Evan is more your liking, he isn't like me." Lucas said walking away leaving Riley surprised and confused.

Riley believed that this was just another couples quarrel and at first Lucas believed so too. He returned home to find his uncle Bob in tears because his wife had left him for another man. What was it with women? Do they all just turn around and walk out when they find the next best guy? Lucas's temper got the best of him and his own insecurity talked him into turning a small issue with Riley into a life altering one. He got on a plane and returned to Texas in anger. When he arrived in Texas he realized how stupid he had been, but it was too late. He wrote Riley a breakup text and turned off his phone. Despite his parents urging Lucas had no intention of returning to New York. How could he? He had been such a stupid idiot over something so small. He accused Riley of being something she wasn't. He wasn't happy with himself, he wasn't happy with what was going on his life. His uncle Bob became a worthless drunk overnight, and his parents were getting a divorce.

Riley tried her best to get in contact with Lucas, she didn't understand what she had done wrong and why Lucas didn't talk to her. She contacted all his family in New York, and his family in Texas. No one would say why Lucas wasn't talking to her. They were just months away from Graduation and Lucas had just walked out on them. Was it something she did?

 _Back to present day_

Yes, that is how Dr. Lucas Friar allowed his own insecurities and most of all jealousy ruin his life. He couldn't say exactly his life was ruined. Lucas joined the military shortly after finishing the rest of high school in Texas. After his enlistment and some smart investing, Lucas Friar became a billionaire. He didn't stop there, Lucas would eventually go to Medical School and become Dr. Lucas Friar. A part of him knew the reason was because Riley had believed in him so much. Riley always encouraged him to be what he wanted to be and at the time it was a Veterinarian, but after joining the military Lucas realized as much as he wanted to help animals, people needed him as well. His usual ritual of looking at Riley's photo chipped away at his heart each time. He was turning 31 soon and still lived as a self-professed bachelor.

"Now, Riley do I start to care less about the women I date every time I look at your photo? Is it because I specifically date girls who are nothing compared to you? Even if I did date a good girl, how would she hold a candle to Riley Matthews?" Lucas mumbled patting the top of his desk as if the photo of Riley could hear him through it.

"Dr. Friar, you are needed in the emergency room." A woman yelled through the intercom on his office phone.  
"I'll be right down Anne." Lucas responded with the push of a button. On his walk from his office to the ER, Lucas continued to think of Riley Matthews. It has been twelve long years and she still had a tight grasp on his heart. Surely a middle school, high school crush would dissipate after some time? Lucas knew that she wasn't just a middle school, high school puppy love story. She was the bearer of his heart. Underneath Riley Matthew's goofy, weird, childish, and fun persona was the kind, caring, mature, and loving one.

"Dr. Friar, we have a patient in exam room 3, she had fallen off a horse." The nurse barked at him as he walked through the ER doors. Lucas walked over to the bay to take a longer look at her charts. R. Matthews, the name of the patient. He couldn't help but smile. He was thinking about her more than often today and now someone with her initials is waiting in an exam room for him.

"Hello, Ms. Matthews. I'm doctor Friar, and I'll be looking at your injuries today." Lucas said walking into the exam room. The patient was facing the wall speaking on her phone as he entered and began to turn as soon as she heard Lucas enter.  
"Lucas?" The woman questioned surprised.  
"Ri…Ri..Riley?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Hi, Hi

Chapter 2: Hi, Hi

"Hi." Riley responded unsure of what else to say.  
"Hi." Lucas responded out of familiarity. Lucas immediately snapped out of his confusion remembering that Riley had fallen off a horse. "Riley, I'm going to need to check you out ok? I understand you fell off a horse?"  
"I didn't fall off a horse, the lady heard me wrong. I fell trying to get on a horse."  
"…That is…different, a little?"  
"I'm ok, I don't know why, my friends wanted me to come get checked out. I'm fine, I'm fine." Riley said attempting to get up. "I'll just be on my way and not take up anymore of your time."  
"Ri..Ril."  
"I'm fine Lucas, you have more important patients." Riley continued attempting to get up and leave the awkward situation. As soon as she stood on her ankles, it felt as though her ankles had snapped in half. She immediately began to fall, but luckily Lucas caught her.  
"I would hardly say you're fine. Sit down and let me take a look at you."  
"Ok, Riley said taking a seat." She sat down and wanted to look anywhere but directly at Lucas. "So, Dr. Friar huh? People doctor?"  
"Oh, yeah. I decided I wanted to help people." Lucas chuckled. Twelve years and Riley was still as obvious as ever. She was never great at breaking the ice in an awkward moment. "How about you? How are you these days?"  
"Uhm, besides being here, I'm great? How long have you been a doctor?"  
"Just recently, I didn't finish my residency until recently."  
"Wait a minute, we haven't seen each other for 12 years, surely it didn't take you that long to finish school?"  
"I uh.. I enlisted in the military and did my undergrad when I wasn't on active duty. I was deployed for a little bit before my contract ended."  
"Wow, that is impressive. Well thank you for serving."  
"You're welcome." Lucas said turning her ankle a bit.  
"Oww."  
"I'm sorry, I just need to make sure nothing is broken or anything."  
"I guess that is what doctors do."  
"Yes." Lucas responded. A moment of awkward silence passed before Lucas could no longer hold it in. "What are you doing in Texas Riley?" A part of him hoped she says she came to look for him.  
"I umm, Maya and Josh are getting married and I'm here for that."  
"In Texas?"  
"Yes, Josh moved to Texas a few years ago because the company he worked for named him as head of the office here so he had to relocate."  
"Oh, How is everyone else? Farkle? Smackle? Your parents? Auggie?"  
"Well, My mom's company was persistent on her heading the London office and eventually she accepted. Auggie lives in London with my parents. I see them a few times a year when there are breaks and stuff. Farkle and Smackle work for Minkus International, obviously. How is Zay?"  
"Zay is good. I'm kind of surprised he moved back to Texas after me to be honest."  
"That is good, I'm glad you two are doing well. Mr. Bachelor of the year."  
"Oh you know about that?" Lucas chuckled.  
"How can I not, it is all over the tabloids."  
"I didn't peg you for a tabloid person."  
"To be frank, it is the only thing to do down here in the South." Riley laughed.  
"Don't get to comfortable with it, you may turn into a country girl."  
"Why, Dr. Friar, I've already fancied myself a country girl. I've given this here state a great twelve years of my life."  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"Yeah, I got accepted into Rice and it is one of the best and most beautiful colleges out there. I meant to tell you that week you- Uhm, I graduated and went to University of Texas Southwestern in Dallas. So you're not the only Dr., Dr. Friar, you are looking at Dr. Matthews, best pediatrician in Dallas." Riley bragged.  
"I…"  
"Don't flatter yourself Friar, I had already gotten accepted in and it was my top choice because of the beauty of the campus." Riley said to assure Lucas didn't feel anything from her decision.  
"Oh,"  
"So, we gonna get my ankle going soon doc? I have an appointment in a bit."  
"That appointment is going to have to wait, Ms. I mean Dr. Matthews. You milady have a few xrays and mris lined up."  
"Oh no, but there is hardly anything wrong with me!"  
"You can't judge from the surface. Inside injuries are the lethal ones."  
"Tell me about it." Riley mumbled.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Oh, nothing."

Lucas couldn't help but gawk at the adult Riley Matthews. The Riley Matthews that is a doctor. She looked just like she did twelve years ago, but older, more mature, and more sophisticated. She was still funny, goofy, and weird. Those have been and always will be her best qualities. Looking at her sitting there in a hospital room gown made him sad because she was injured, but riled up disgusting thoughts in his head. She was wearing nothing under that gown.

"So Lucas, anyway we can switch me to a regular room?" Riley asked as Lucas entered the room. "It is bad enough I have to stay a night, but a room like this is gonna cost me some pretty pennies."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"I can't not worry about it, I know I'm a doctor now, but I'm not making that kind of money yet."  
"And I said, don't worry about it. I want you comfortable, safe, and close."  
"Close to what?"  
"The areas you need to be in." _To me._ Lucas lied. _Lucas, God is giving you a second chance. Your punishment is over, you can't let her go this time._  
"Oh, but I can't afford-"  
"I said don't worry about it Riley. I'll take care of it."  
"Oh God! No! I can't ask that of you."  
"It's fine, you get the friends discount. I work here remember. Is Maya or Josh going to come stay with you tonight?"  
"No, they are out of town right now. I was actually headed back up to Dallas, but couldn't help but go horseback riding one time before I headed back up there."  
"I see, I can stay with you if you'd like? My shift just ended."  
"Oh goodness! No! You just spent the day working in a hospital, I can't possibly ask you to stay with me. Go home, get some rest. I know how exhausting a shift can be. I'm a doctor to remember?"  
"Riley, I don't want to leave you alone."  
"You had no problem doing it twelve years ago, why is it any different now?" Riley responded angrily. Lucas was taken back by her response. Riley Matthews hardly got angry at anyone and she was angry with him.  
"So, there it is huh? I'm surprised you lasted this long."  
"I'm sorry Lucas, I can't just pretend that elephant in the room doesn't exist anymore."  
"Do you really see an elephant in the room? That can be a sign of concussion."  
"NO! Either you tell me why you left without so much as a goodbye twelve years ago, or walk out that door and send in another doctor."  
"Riley, it's complicated."  
"No, complicated is trying to figure out why my boyfriend left over a stupid argument. Do you know how badly I felt after you left? I thought it was my fault that a stupid little argument made you hate me so much that you couldn't bear to be in the same state as me anymore."  
"Riley, I didn't leave because I hated you."  
"Then why? Why?!" Riley screamed. Lucas couldn't contain himself anymore. He cupped her face and silenced her by covering her lips with his.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hobbled

Chapter 3: Hobbled

"I'm sorry," Lucas said pulling away. "I… I.."  
"You should go now," Riley said coldly.  
"Riley,"  
"Go now!"  
"Riley, we'll talk about this tomorrow ok? Get some rest. The pain medicines-"  
"Go!"

Lucas couldn't believe he had just forced a kiss on Riley. What was he thinking? Not to mention how unprofessional it was. He wanted so badly to stay at the hospital and waited until the morning to see her, but he knew if he stayed under the same roof as her, he would barge in to see her regardless of what time it was. They needed to talk and he needed to see her.

Riley was put through a wave of tests and scans before the doctor on duty released her. She wanted to high tail out of the hospital before Lucas returned. There was nothing that could change the awkwardness that would ensue after that explosive kiss the previous night.

"Ok Ms. Matthews, you are free to go. You don't have to go down and wait at discharge because your bill has been paid in full. You can just leave whenever you're ready." The nurse said handing Riley a few sheets of paper, "I trust that you will read the home care manual carefully?"

"Yes ma'am" Riley replied awkwardly. Riley thought she would just send a check for whatever she owed Lucas as soon as she got back to Dallas. Riley hobbled the best she could out to her car with the crutches they gave her. She didn't know if Lucas was already around in the hospital, but she needed to make a break for it and fast. As soon as Riley got out to her car she knew there would be a problem. _How am I supposed to drive? I can't even put pressure on my ankle. Yesterday it didn't hurt this badly. I knew nothing good came from coming to the hospital._ Riley opened the door to her car and stood there watching and coming up with multiple scenarios to get herself in the car and be able to drive off.  
"Riley?" A voice said from behind her. Riley's stomach knotted up because she knew it was Lucas. "Were you trying to get out of here to avoid seeing me?"  
"I… I… Yes," Riley said as she built up confidence between her I's. Riley hobbled herself around to look Lucas in the face. "I just can't be around you Lucas, I haven't forgiven you and after last night, I have even fewer reasons to forgive you."  
"Riley…" Lucas managed to get out. Riley has and hasn't changed. Riley was never the type to lie to you, but she was never the type to tell you how it felt if she thought it would hurt you.  
"Lucas, twelve years ago, whatever we had between us died. We're older now, we're adults, we have our own lives, don't let a teenage crush intervene with our current lives."  
"Riley, I don't know what to say, but you're in no condition to drive, and as a doctor, I can't knowingly let you drive away in that condition. Can I at least drive you to your hotel or where you're staying?"  
"Luc.."  
"Riley, please. You may not care about me anymore, but I still care about you. I want to make sure you're safe."  
"Lucas, I'm going to be driving home to Dallas. Josh and Maya are out of town right now and I don't have the keys to their place with me at the moment."  
"Oh."  
"If you must, can you drive me to the greyhound station and keep my car until Josh and Maya returns?" Riley replied hesitantly.  
"Sure," Lucas said helping Riley into the passenger seat of her own car. Lucas walked back over to the driver's side and took a deep breath before getting in. Lucas took a moment to adjust himself in her car.  
"Sorry, it isn't as luxurious as what you usually drive." Riley apologized. Lucas felt as though he had been slapped. Was she intentionally trying to hurt him? She knew Lucas wasn't the type to fixate on material things. He may be a billionaire, but inside he was still the simple country boy.  
"It's fine. I've driven worst." Lucas snapped back.

The drive to the greyhound station was quiet and awkward, but Lucas had a secret. He was never intending to let her get on that greyhound bus. Lucas didn't trust Riley on a bus alone, especially in her condition. Deep down inside he felt she was still the goofy, naïve, cute, weird, and trusting young girl she once was.  
"We're here," Lucas said as he pulled into the parking lot of the greyhound station.  
"Thanks. I'll have Josh call you whenever he gets back for my car." Riley said opening the car door.  
"Riley, I don't think you should get on a bus in that condition."  
"I'll be fine, I've taken the bus down here plenty of times to see Maya and Josh."  
"But you're hobbled," Lucas said. Riley couldn't help but laugh. "What?"  
"Nothing, I just remembered on that ski trips many eons ago when I had to say, I am hobbled," Riley replied casually. The air grew thick again because that was when they met Evan, it was the first time Riley had stayed up all night talking to someone who wasn't Lucas. It was the day they met the reason Lucas snapped and left for a stupid reason.  
"Oh, Riley, I still don't think you should get on that bus. Can I drive you to Dallas? I promise as soon as I see you safe in your own home, I'll leave you alone for life."  
"Gee, Lucas, I don't know. I mean Dallas is a far drive, and don't you have work? I can't ask you to put your life on hold just to drive me home."  
"Riley, I assure you, nothing will be put on hold. I have 3 days off and the hospital has plenty of doctors to fill in for me. It is a great thing to work in a hospital in the great capital of Austin. Please? I want to make sure you're safe. It is the least I can do after .."  
"Ok," Riley said wanting to put a stop to what Lucas intended to say.

Lucas turned the radio on in hopes of filtering out some of the awkward air that they took in around them. Lucas would find himself yet again surprised by a one Riley Matthews as she sang along to one of the country songs that came on the radio, Florida Georgia Line featuring Luke Bryan with This is how we roll. It was a country-pop song that was quite popular nearly 15 years ago.

"Why Ms. Matthews, you have quite the voice on you." Lucas complimented.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. I normally only do that around people I'm comfortable with." Riley stabbed.  
"Riley, listen. Since I am dropping you off and getting out of your life forever. Can we talk? For the last time?" Lucas lied. He knew that he wasn't letting her out of his life anytime soon. It was one of his deep dark secrets, Lucas Friar was a true alpha male. If he wanted something or someone, he will have them. Riley is his heart and without his heart, no blood would pump through his veins.  
"Sure, what do you want to talk about? How you acted stupidly and left me, our friends, without any explanation, or how you forced a kiss on me yesterday in the hospital room?"  
"Ok, that's a start. Riley, you've changed. Twelve years ago this conversation would have been avoided by you at all cost."  
"People grow up when they've had their hearts broken Lucas," Riley said coldly.

Lucas felt a cold, sharp, pain in his heart. Riley was angry with him. _Only someone who loved someone that much could be this angry with them._

"Riley, I… Twelve years ago, I was an idiot. I was young, stupid, insecure, jealous -"  
"Insecure? Jealous? About what? … Evan? Do you mean to tell me you left over our stupid little fight about Evan?"  
"No..Yes…No… There were some things going on with me at that time. My parents were going through a divorce, my uncle Bob who was like a second father to me, his wife left him for another man."  
"So you assumed I was that type of woman?"  
"Riley, why does it feel whatever I say, I'm just digging a bigger grave for myself?!" Lucas snapped.  
"Lucas, I'm not going to apologize for being angry. My life was great before this accident. I had moved on, I was living my life, and seeing you again is like a wound that was healing suddenly becoming infected."

 _An infected wound, that is what she thinks of you now?_ Lucas turned to look Riley who was looking out the window with her arms crossed.  
"Riley, there are things about me that no one knows. Things about me. I can't begin to express how sorry I am for the way I acted that day. I'm sorry. It was the biggest mistake of my life."  
"Can we just drive silently? Please?" Riley asked coldly.  
"Sure," Lucas replied hurt. _I'm sorry Riley, I know I don't deserve you. I know you deserve better than me, but I just can't let you go. You came back into my life for a reason. To be mine._  
"Lucas, I'm sorry too," Riley said after a significant amount of silence.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"I am being horrible to you for something that happened a very long time ago. I said I've moved on, and I shouldn't be so angry still. I'm sorry. Twelve years has passed. We're different. I'm different, you're different. I don't know if I'm ready to pour my heart out to you and act like we're friends or something, but I did miss you those twelve years. You weren't just my boyfriend, you were my best friend first." Riley confessed suddenly.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fallen Princess

***Things are moving kind of fast right now because I honestly thought I was going to write just a short fic to see how it turns out as I worked on storyboarding another on the side. Still unsure how long this will be.**

 **Please feel free to leave constructive criticisms and/or encouraging reviews!**

Chapter 4:

"Riley… I don't know what to say. To be honest, I missed you more than words could ever express. These twelve years of not having you in my life regardless of the status has been so empty." Lucas confessed in return.  
"I don't think that is quite true Mr. Bachelor of the year. You know what you must do to earn those types of titles? Lots of women." Riley joked.  
"Riley, none of the women in my lives meant anything more than friends or-"  
"Flings?"  
"I.. I guess so, you'll always be my first and only real relationship."  
"Lucas, it's ok, we're adults. Twelve years is a long time. We've both moved on. I've dated and have been with two men in the last twelve years." Riley lied. It had only ever been Lucas in her heart. Sure, she dated other men, but she had never been intimate with any of them. There was always a barrier in her heart. A barrier she put up to protect herself from being hurt. Having your heart broken young was a bad thing. It meant that you wouldn't learn to trust again so easily.

Lucas gripped the steering wheel tightly after hearing Riley's confession. _Could I really blame her? I've been with many other women since her. The thought of another man touching her, being with her, touching her…being her first… I can't… I will find whoever they are and kill them, that is what I'll do. Then there'll be no evidence that Riley Matthews had ever been with anyone else._

"Lucas?" Riley called out. "You're a little quiet there."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just couldn't really wrap my head around you being with anyone else."  
"Don't be silly, you have been with plenty. I'm sure you have arm candy waiting for you at home right now."  
"No, there is no one right now. There hasn't been for several months now. How about you? Is there a surgeon waiting for you at home?"  
"Just one man and his name is Ralphie."  
"Oh, well Ralphie is one lucky man. I am happy for him." Lucas lied.  
"I'm the lucky one to have found him when I did." Riley continued. Lucas could feel his heart shattering into millions of pieces. "Auggie was the one that named him."  
"I'm sorry? Named him?"  
"Yeah, a few years ago my parents and Auggie were back in the states for the holidays and I adopted this beautiful golden retriever. I had no idea what to name him and Auggie said he looked like a Ralphie. So, Ralphie he became."  
"Ralphie is a dog?" Lucas asked relieved.  
"Yes, I'm far too busy to have a real relationship right now. I have work and I have bills, bills, bills. Living the American dream of medical school debt." Riley joked.  
"Riley, I'm glad you're still who you were twelve years ago. A little has changed, but the essence is the same."  
"Lucas, I hope you found what you were looking for when you left."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Lucas tried to sneak in as many peek at Riley as he was possibly able to. It was still unreal to him that after twelve years of silence, there she was just in his life again. When they arrived in Dallas it was near evening.

"Riley, it is close to dinner time. Can I take you out for a dinner before we part ways forever?" Lucas pleaded. Riley was hesitant, but one dinner could hardly turn into anything more, right?  
"Sure Lucas. Would you mind picking the place? I'm not very good when it comes to making decisions about food."

"I'd love to, what area of Dallas do you live? That way I can find something close to there."  
"Downtown area, I work at Children's hospital."  
"Do you like steak?"  
"Steak is fine."  
"Have you ever been to Stalia's?"  
"Dear goodness, no." Riley scoffed.  
"Bad experience?"  
"No, more like no experience because of no money."  
"Oh, it is a lovely place. We'll eat there."  
"I… Lucas, I don't have that kind of money to just blown on 50 dollar pieces of steak."  
"I thought I was taking you out as a goodbye meal?"  
"Yes, but I would be very uncomfortable having you pay for a meal that expensive."  
"It isn't that bad, you've never been there, you're basing everything off assumption." Lucas lied. He knew very well that Stalia's wasn't the place for someone on a budget, but it wasn't a place that he would have to even recognize the price on the menu.  
"I'll trust you." Riley agreed hesitantly.

Riley knew as soon as she arrived at Stalia's that this wasn't the place for her kind. When she was younger, money wasn't as much of an object as her parents were well off. She was an adult now, an adult with mounting medical school debts.  
"Lucas, I don't think I am dressed appropriately." Riley said looking down at her sweats and t-shirt.  
"You look amazing." Lucas confirmed before helping her towards the entrance of the restaurant. It was a casual steakhouse, but Riley never felt she fit into these types of restaurant. It wasn't like her to spend anything more than 10 dollars on a meal.

"Hello welcome to Stalia's, do you have a reservation with us this evening?" The hostess greeted as they entered.  
"No, I'm sorry we don't." Lucas replied.  
"That's fine Lucas, we can go eat somewhere else." Riley chimed in.  
"Can I speak to Elliot please?" Lucas inserted.  
"Sir, we don't have anything open right now besides the VIP booth and you would need to be VIP for that." The hostess said glancing at the down dressed Riley.  
"Elliot please." Lucas reiterated.  
"Fine." The hostess stated with obvious annoyance. She called a server over to ask him to find whoever Elliot was.  
"Lucas, we shouldn't make their jobs any more difficult than it already is. Let's just go. I don't belong here." Riley whispered.  
"Nonsense, you have just as much right here as everyone else."  
"Sir, I'm afraid the young lady is right, we do have a dress code. I'm afraid an oversized t-shirt and sweats aren't quite it."  
"Oh? I don't see where it is explicitly stated?"  
"I assure you such rules exist."  
"Lucas!" A man yelled out in excitement as he approached the pair and the hostess.  
"Elliot, I have a very special friend with me right now and Ms. Georgette here finds her to be inappropriately dressed and do not welcome us." Lucas said looking at the hostess with disgust. He didn't like people who treated other people badly. He didn't like people who looked down on someone for their appearance.  
"Nonsense, you're the owner of the restaurant, you can bring anyone you want." Elliot responded.  
"Owner of the restaurant?!" Riley and Georgette the hostess shouted at the same time.  
"Elliot, I need a seat for me and my friend. I want a really good spot with the best bottle of wine in the house. Also, bring the best thing the chef makes. Nothing but the best for Riley." Lucas ordered.  
"Sure thing, follow me. I'll seat you myself." Elliot said leading the way.

Riley sat at the table fiddling with the silverware in silence as Lucas stepped away to have a conversation with Elliot. _Owner of the restaurant? Of course, he's Lucas Friar. What are you doing here Riley Matthews? It's ok after this dinner then you both go your separate ways forever.  
_ "I'm sorry about that Riley, it'll be taken care of," Lucas said as he took a seat at their table.  
"Lucas, I hope you didn't fire her or anything?"  
"No, I just demoted her. It has nothing to do with how she treated you, Riley. What if she were to treat other customers that way?"  
"I…I guess I see your point."  
"Now, is there anything you like on the menu?"  
"Lucas, I…"  
"Don't mention the price or the money Riley. I'm the one who brought you."  
"I know, but I just don't feel comfortable?"  
"Think of this is a date, except, it is a goodbye date. I'm sure on dates you go to places like this often?"  
"No…"  
"No?"  
"None of my dates have ever taken me to a place like this. It is a bit excessive."  
"Riley, you deserve the best. You may not consider me a friend anymore, but I still consider you a friend. If you were any other friend, Zay, Maya, Farkle, or Smackle you would all get the same treatment."  
"Ok." Riley agreed reluctantly. Riley wasn't sure if it were the amazing food, the amazing atmosphere, or the painkillers. That evening during dinner Riley and Lucas had a very long conversation. A conversation neither has had for quite some time. Despite their stories, tales, and journeys neither disclosed particularly anything important to their lives.

Lucas pulled up to Riley's apartment building and immediately felt concern wash over him. Riley's apartment building wasn't what he had expected it to be. Lucas was used to seeing Riley in her nice loft in New York. Seeing her in a run down and sketchy building concerned him.  
"Riley, you don't really live, here do you?"  
"Oh, yeah, it isn't the best place, but it was the best I could do on short notice. My roommate had to move suddenly and I couldn't afford to maintain our apartment alone so I had to find something available and within my price range right away. I'll call a cab for you and wait with you until your cab arrives. You don't have to go inside."  
"Riley, I am not going to let you go in alone."  
"Lucas, it's fine really."  
"Riley, this is the last time we're going to see each other. I don't want it to be me dropping you off in front of some sketchy apartment building.  
"Ok."  
"Don't worry about it Riley, I'll have a driver come pick me up right at your door when I am going to leave. In fact, I'll text him right now." Lucas said pulling up his phone.  
"Ok, follow me," Riley said leading the way.


	5. Chapter 5 - Not even acquaintances

***Hope anyone reading is enjoying so far. This is going to be a story about lost love finding its way back to one another and working through the flaws that exist within themselves to overcome obstacles of being together.**

 **Again, I do not own any of the characters or locations in the story. I try to use fictional places and some place can't help but use the real location.**

Chapter 5

 **"Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."** **_\- Khalil Gibran_**

Lucas looked around Riley's apartment and saw Riley in the apartment. Riley Matthews is possibly the only person who could turn an apartment in a very scary area into home.

"I'm sorry, all I have right now is Fresca and Water," Riley said handing Lucas a bottle of water and a can of Fresca.  
"That's fine," Lucas said taking them from her. "Riley, you've made this apartment quite homey."  
"Yeah, I mean, I might have to be here for a bit."  
"I-" As Lucas was going to finish his sentence he heard a rattle at the door and it creaked open a little bit.  
"Wrong apartment!" Riley yelled out. Lucas looked at the door and Riley confused. "Oh, that happens often. The locks here aren't very sturdy so sometimes they door creaks open a bit."  
"What?! You mean the door opens with the mere push?"  
"It doesn't open, it just creaks open a bit."  
"Riley, why do you live in a place like this?"  
"Lucas, it's fine. I've been living here for a while. You should probably leave though. The outside gets pretty scary after a certain hour."  
"Riley!" Lucas yelled. "You're not helping me leave with an eased mind. I can't leave you like this."  
"Lucas, I was doing fine here without anyone before, I'll be fine now," Riley said hoping Lucas would get the hint and leave. "Is your driver on his way?"  
"Yes, but he has to drive all the way from Plano, so it'll be a while." Lucas lied.  
"Ok, do you want a snack or anything?"  
"Riley, we just had a big dinner."  
"Oh…yeah."  
"Riley, why is it so awkward being alone with me? Didn't we just have a nice conversation during dinner?"  
"Well.. I… It's just that during dinner it was more of a, **hey I haven't seen you in a long time, we should catch up** between acquaintances type scenario you know? Now we're in my apartment. It is a bit more intimate." Riley explained. Lucas again felt like he had just been hit by a baseball bat.

 _Is she intentionally trying to hurt me with these words? If not, she's really not my naïve sweet Riley anymore. She's still sweet Riley, but not innocent, sweet, and naïve Riley._

"Do you want to watch TV?"  
"Tv is fine."  
"Ok," Riley said taking a seat on her couch. Lucas took a seat beside her as she flipped through the channels. Riley finally found a channel she thought was interesting enough to stop on. The two sat in silence watching a documentary on Ancient Greece. Every so often Riley would glance at the clock to see how much time has passed and felt disappointed to see only mere minutes have passed. Lucas tried to look at Riley as much as possible. He still felt it was very unreal that they were just casually sitting on her couch watching TV. Every fiber in his body wanted to just grab her, kiss her, hold her, and take her right there on the couch. Twenty minutes into the program Lucas felt a mass flop onto his shoulder. He turned to see that Riley had fallen asleep. Lucas couldn't help but smile. He noticed she had taken a painkiller shortly after dinner and knew she would get sleepy before his, "driver" showed up. He didn't feel safe leaving her in that apartment. He didn't feel safe leaving her in an apartment where the door didn't even lock properly. She may have lived without his interference prior to seeing him again, but she sure as hell wasn't going to continue to live that way.

Shortly after Riley had fallen asleep Lucas heard another rattle at the door. He tried to ignore it at first and the door completely flung open. A large, heavy, drunk man fell through the doors.  
"Hey Riley, you home baby?!" The drunk yelled. Lucas gently moved Riley's head off his shoulder and walked towards the drunk.  
"Look, man, you're in the wrong apartment," Lucas said attempting to help him out.  
"Who..who are you? Why you in my Riley baby's apartment? You doing her?" Yelled the drunk.  
"Man, I don't want any trouble. Just leave this apartment. You're in the wrong apartment." Lucas said attempting to remain as calm as possible. Riley slowly woke to the commotion.  
"Lucas? What's going on? Is that your driver?" Riley asked getting up. "Oh, it's Gerald. Did you let him in?"  
"NO! He just fell through your door!"  
"What? Oh No!" Riley replied attempting to sound surprised.  
"Ri..Riley, does this happen often?"  
"What? No…No."  
"Riley, you're the worst liar ever!" Lucas yelled. Without any hesitation, Lucas walked over to Riley, threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the apartment.  
"Luc…Luc..Lucas! What are you doing?!"  
"You're NOT staying there another night Riley!"  
"Stop! Lucas! I said STOP! Put me down!"  
"I will put you down when we get to your car," Lucas replied.

Lucas opened the passenger seat to Riley's car and gently put her in the seat before closing the door. When Lucas got into the driver's seat an angry Riley was burning him with her eyes.  
"Riley, don't be mad. I don't like seeing random men fall into your apartment."  
"Gerald isn't a random man, he's my.. my neighbor."  
"A neighbor that is ten times bigger than you and drunk Riley. I can't believe anyone would let you live like that. Maya definitely shouldn't have."  
"Lucas, don't you dare."  
"What? You mean to tell me that NO one knows you live in that place?"  
"NO! I don't want anyone to know! I'm not embarrassed, but I know they wouldn't allow it. Especially Maya."  
"And you think I'm willing to allow you to live like that?"  
"Lucas, there are other people who live there. I'm no princess, I have thick skin just like everyone else who lives there."  
"Riley, you'll always be a princess to me."  
"Lucas, we're adults now.-"  
"We have our own lives, yada, yada. I know the speech, Riley."  
"Lucas before landing in your exam room, I was fine, my life was fine, there was no you, and I lived. I don't need your help now."  
"I don't care, you're my gi- ..ahem friend and I will not tolerate that environment for you. Riley, you deserve so much better than that. You're princess Riley."  
"Not anymore. I'm just Riley now… Look, Lucas, I appreciate you wanting to help, but have you forgotten it is like 8 PM, where am I going to find a place right now? I rather not spend any money on a hotel or motel room when I can just save my money sleeping at home."  
"Who said anything about a hotel or motel? You can… you can stay at my place here in Dallas at least for the night. Please?" Lucas pleaded turning to look Riley in the face. Riley took a deep breath. She didn't know if it was the pain medication or simply just being tired, she had no energy to fight with Lucas Friar today.  
"I suppose."  
"Thank you," Lucas said with a smile.  
"I somehow feel like I am being manipulated to see you more than I should. This meeting should have ended hours ago in Austin."  
"Riley, would I, Mr. Perfect, manipulate you?"  
"I… I don't know Lucas. I don't know you much at all anymore." Riley replied turning to look out the window.

Lucas parked in front of his apartment building and walked over to help Riley out of the passenger.  
"Lucas, we can't just park my car right here." Riley insisted.  
"It'll be fine," Lucas said handing the keys to the valet waiting beside them.  
"Lucas."  
"He's a valet, Riley. It's their job to park your car. They'll bring your keys up later."  
"Fine," Riley muttered as Lucas helped her into the building. The ride up the elevator was a quiet one. Riley continued to replay the events of the last day in her mind. How did a simple horseback ride turn into a trip to Lucas Friar's apartment? She spent twelve years in Texas without so much as walking in the same street as him to practically moving into his apartment. Riley couldn't help but giggle at the events. Lucas turned to look at a giggling Riley.  
"Riley? Everything ok?" Lucas asked confused.  
"Yes, I just.. I just don't understand. We haven't seen each other for twelve years and suddenly I am riding up an elevator to your apartment with you. How does something like that happen?"  
"Fate Riley. The man upstairs isn't ready to give up on our story."  
"That's unfortunate as we both have given up long ago."  
"That is unfortunate," Lucas responded quietly. The elevator stopped and Riley was led by Lucas towards his apartment. Riley felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her when Lucas opened the door to his apartment. Before she could fully acknowledge the inside she noticed the giant window overlooking downtown Dallas.  
"That is beautiful," Riley said.  
"Isn't it?" Lucas added.  
"Mr. Friar, you have done very well for yourself."


	6. Chapter 6 - Fate or Closure?

**Again, I do not own any of the characters or locations in the story. I try to use fictional places and some place can't help but use the real location.**

Chapter 6

 **The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong.** **-** _**Mahatma Gandhi**_

Lucas lay in dark staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. How could he possibly sleep? Riley was just doors down from him. He knew Riley had fallen asleep, he could hear her snoring through the thin walls. Lucas couldn't help but smile, she sounded so cute. _If I stopped by just to watch her sleep for a little bit, would it make me creepy? It should be enough for you knowing she is under the same roof as you. How did this happen? How did a regular day at the hospital turn into a night under the same roof with Riley? Is this a sign?_ Lucas closed his eyes one final time in hopes of falling into a slumber that would take his mind away from Riley's presence just doors down from him. Eyes wide open once again Lucas felt a wave of shame wash over him. There was nothing that was going to allow him to sleep. All he could think of eyes open or closed was marching down that hall and making love to Riley. In their teens, she was beautiful but as an adult she was perfect. Lucas missed kissing Riley, he missed holding her, he missed her being his. There was the only way to take his mind away from anything and that was to work out.

Riley awoke the next morning with a slight headache. She looked around and realized she was indeed in Lucas's apartment. It was strange, his apartment wasn't far from where she worked. _I wonder if we've ever been very close to one another while he was visiting Dallas. Is it fate that brought us back together? No, no. It can't be Riley. You're over him, but worst of all, he's over you._

Riley finished her morning routine and got dressed. She left the room in attempts to find Lucas, but his apartment was surprisingly quite big. She wondered if he had an entire floor to himself. She heard Lucas's voice and another voice as she approached the living room. Once Riley noticed another person she quickly turns to leave to give Lucas some privacy with his guest.

"Riley, good morning. Can you join me out here for a bit?" Lucas said as he noticed Riley attempting to hobble off. Riley took a deep breath and turned to join Lucas.  
"Dr. Frances?" Riley muttered as she hobbled towards Lucas and his guest.  
"Dr. Matthews?" The man replied in return. Lucas looked at both confused and felt a slight pinch of jealousy. He knew Dr. Frances very well and knew Dr. Frances had a thing for much younger women.  
"Do you two know each other?" Lucas asked attempting to shield his jealousy.  
"Dr. Frances is my boss at Children's" Riley responded.  
"And do you two know one another?" Dr. Frances asked interested in the nature of their relationship.  
"Yes, Lucas and I are-"  
"Dating, Riley is my girlfriend," Lucas said abruptly.  
"Lucas!" Riley shouted. Lucas quickly took Riley's hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze.  
"Dating? That explains why Dr. Matthews has never accepted any invitations from me or the other doctors at the hospital." Dr. Frances said. "She already has a good man. Well, I'll be off then. I trust that you will be attending the benefit ball together?"  
"We sure will." Lucas agreed immediately. Dr. Frances walked out the front door as Riley was beginning to piece together what took place.  
"Lucas?! What just happened?"  
"Riley, I'm sorry, but I know Dr. Frances very well. He likes dating younger women and quite frankly he's a sleazeball when it comes to women. I was trying to… trying to protect you."  
"Ugh, Lucas, I don't need your protection. We're—"  
"Friends? Friends protect one another right?"  
"I'm not even sure we can even call each other acquaintances, much fewer friends!"  
"I'm sorry, you may not consider me a friend anymore, but to me, you'll always be my best friend. If you would like, I could tell Dr. Frances we are really just friends?"  
"No, as much as I hate to admit it, Dr. Frances is quite creepy and the benefit ball?!"  
"I'd like it if you would join me. We've already told Dr. Frances we are going. You know how he gets when people don't keep their word."  
"Lucas, how did my horseback ride turn into seeing you after twelve years, to you driving me to Dallas on a VERY long car ride, to you being in my apartment, to you dragging me away from my apartment, to me spending a night in your apartment, to me seeing my boss here, and to us going to this benefit ball together?"  
"It's fate, Riley."  
"NO, it is a very very very very big big form of some kind of universal punishment. I bet it is because I didn't pet that horse before I climbed onto his back." Riley said nodding  
"What?" Lucas responded letting out a laugh. "You are still very Riley Matthews."  
"Don't laugh! It isn't funny. Bad things happen if you aren't nice to the animals."  
"Speaking of animals, don't you have a dog?"  
"Ralphie is with a good friend right now. She has dogs of her own. He will be fine."  
"Riley, when do you have to return to work?"  
"I took two weeks for vacation and it has been eight days so far. Six days."  
"Good, it'll give you time to properly rest."  
"Speaking of rest, I'm thinking I'm going to go back home a little later."  
"Riley."  
"Lucas."  
"It isn't safe there."  
"It has been for quite some time now."  
"Riley, you have six days to search for a new apartment. Can you stay here in the meantime?"  
"Gee Lucas." Riley took a deep breath and looked Lucas in the eyes, "Lucas, one night was uncomfortable enough. I don't think I can take another six days being anywhere near you, your place, or your world for that matter."  
"Riley, I know, you hate me, you don't want to be near me. I'm sorry for worrying."  
"It isn't that I hate you, Lucas."  
"Then what is it, Riley? What would cause you to pick staying in a potentially dangerous situation over accepting help from me?"  
"It's because I can't hate you and never have been able to, ok! I'm scared that the longer I'm near or around you, the harder it'll be to no longer be around you anymore!" Riley yelled. Both Lucas and Riley stood silent for seconds at Riley's confession. "Lucas before this accident, I was fine, you were fine, we were both fine in our own worlds. I don't know what kind of twisted fate brought us to meet that day, but it couldn't have been for a good reason." Riley added attempting to walk away. Lucas unsure of what to say at the present moment took a chance and placed his arms around Riley's waist from behind and pulled her into his grasp.  
"It's too late for me Riley. I already can't go back to the world without you in it. I've known it since the moment I saw you in that exam room."  
"Lucas, I… have to let you go and you have to let me go. Maybe we were brought back together for some closure."  
"I choose to believe we were brought back together to be together."  
"Lucas? Am I dreaming? This is a nightmare, right?"  
"What? Riley?" Lucas let Riley go so he could turn Riley to face him. "Riley, what has happened to you? You used to be the most hopeful person. The old Riley would have seen the brighter side of this situation. Riley, you just practically admitted that you still have feelings for me."  
"Lucas, you walked out on me, on us over a small argument. I spent a year trying to contact you, I even came to Texas right after graduation and you weren't here. You know what I see when I look back at it? Since that day, I fell into your lap on the subway, I've been the one chasing you. Even when we were in the triangle, I was the one chasing you. When you left, I was the one chasing you. In the twelve years that we've been apart, I was moving on with life, I was coming to terms with no longer chasing someone who didn't want to be found. You left over a small argument and I didn't see you for twelve years. What happens if we get into a bigger argument? The next time we see each other, will it be in an obituary?" Riley lashed out. Everything was moving so fast. Just days ago she was helping Maya get ready for her wedding, getting on a horse, and now she was standing in front of Lucas and giving him a piece of her mind. Riley's eyes became filled with tears. She could no longer hold back the hurt. "Remember one time you wanted to be a veterinarian?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why are you a doctor now?"  
"Because it is something similar but different."  
"That is what our relationship is. It is something similar but there is something different out there and it isn't us."  
"Or maybe that was something similar and different is a more strengthened us."  
"Lucas, don't be so stubborn."  
"Riley, don't be so stubborn," Lucas said grabbing her hands. "Riley, I know I made a mistake. A stupid mistake and there is nothing I can do or say that will change what happened in the past. I can influence my future and I can't see it moving on without you."  
"It's a shame Lucas, I can see mines without you," Riley said removing Lucas's grasp on her hands.  
"Riley, what can I say to change your mind?"  
"Is there anything that I can say to change yours?"  
"No."  
"Well, there you have it," Riley said walking towards the guest bedroom she spent the night in. A frustrated Lucas walked into his bedroom and drove his fist into the wall. As much as he hated to admit it, Riley was right. She spent too much time chasing him and hurting because of him. The only noble thing would be to let her go and hope she can find happiness in the rest of her life.

Lucas knocked on the door to the guest room hoping Riley would talk to him, even if it was the last time.  
"Riley? Can I talk to you for a little bit?"  
"Yeah. Sure, come on in." Riley invited. "What's up?"  
"Riley, everything you said. I never realize how much pain you were in. You're right, you deserve so much more and you deserve to move on. I know you think you're ok in your current apartment but I just wouldn't feel right knowing you are in a place like that. Can you please accept one final favor from me? I have a good friend who is a realtor that managed to secure an apartment, a decent one, one better than the current one you're in for just a little more than the current apartment you're in now _(Like hell I'm going to tell you I'm paying half of the rent for your new place)_. Would you consider moving into that apartment? If I am going to say goodbye to you, I want to know I'm leaving you in a good place."  
"Lucas, I…Sure…I will accept your final request of me." Riley agreed.  
"Thank you, Riley. One more favor, please? Can I help you move your things? If you weren't in that boot, I wouldn't insist, but I don't feel comfortable with you moving in your current state alone."  
"Sure Lucas," Riley responded.  
"Great," Lucas said turning to leave the room.  
"Hey, Lucas?"  
"Yeah?" Lucas responded quickly turning back to face Riley.  
"Can you promise me something?"  
"Anything."  
"Find your happiness? Find someone that makes your heart skip a beat, find someone that will put only smiles on your face, find someone who makes you the secure western hero you deserve to be."  
"I found her long ago and apparently I've lost her long ago," Lucas responded leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7 - Texas Maya, Vanilla Josh

Chapter 7

A little over a month has passed since Lucas helped Riley move into her new apartment. He kept his promise and kept his distance. It killed him inside being unable to talk to, see, or be anywhere near Riley but he promised her he would keep some distance until she was ready to be friends again. Lucas was on his second glass of vodka when Zay arrived.  
"Lucas man, you need to do something other than drink."  
"I've done everything I need to and I can't afford to have free time."  
"Luc there is someone else here to see you."  
"Unless it's Riley I can't think of anyone else I want to see." Lucas admitted.  
"It's nice to see you to." Entered a familiar but different voice. Lucas turned to see an old friend from New York.  
"Farkle?" The two embraced as it has been over a decade since they've seen one another. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was visiting Riley. I thought I would pay you a visit to and just as I suspected, you're in as bad of a shape as Riley."  
"What?" Lucas asked looking his old friend in the face.  
"Lucas, it took many years for Riley to lose that dullness in her eyes after you left. That dullness is back and possibly duller than they have ever been. Seeing you again made them that way. I love Riley. She's my best friend. You were once my best friend to. I still consider you my best friend. My two best friends are hurting. I'm angry at you to for how you walked out on us. I'm angry at you to for hurting Riley but I know that whatever anger I have towards you, it isn't going to bring the sparkle back to Riley's eyes."  
"Look Farkle, I appreciate the visit but I'm afraid you've wasted your time. Riley doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." Lucas said continuing his drink.  
"Riley spent a greater part of her childhood chasing you and she spent a majority of her adult life mourning you. You only gave it two days before you gave up on her, again? Maybe you don't deserve Riley after all. I hope whoever she ends up with, you learn to accept it." Farkle said leaving. Lucas fell back into the chair behind him. Farkle was right. From the beginning, it was Riley who fought for them. It was Riley who made him a better person and from day one he only took and never fully gave to Riley. Even when he was wrong, Riley always hoped the best for him. He may not deserve Riley but she is and always will be worth fighting for.

Riley locked the door to her apartment and set her grocery bags down on the counter before hearing a knock at the door. Ralphie began to bark at the sound of the knock.  
"Calm down Ralphie, we just have a vistor." Riley said petting Ralphie on the head. Riley was beginning to pull the pieces of her life back together after her sudden meeting with Lucas months ago but she never expected to find that Lucas would be standing on the other side of her door once again when she answered it.  
"Lucas?"  
"Hi."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You're supposed to say hi back."  
"Lucas, you promised."  
"I know and I'm very bad at keeping them. Especially if it is one to stay away from you."  
"Lucas."  
"Are you going to invite me in?"  
"No."  
"I'm sorry Riley."  
"Lucas," before Riley could say anything else she found Lucas pressing her against the door with his lips against hers. Riley knew she was in trouble, she wanted to fight. She wanted to push him away and slam the door in his face but her heart wanted something else. Her heart wanted her to kiss back. Riley wanted time to stop right then. She didn't want to face the reality of what was really going on between her and Lucas. Lucas broke the kiss and looked Riley in the face. He noticed her eyes filled with tears.  
"Riley, you're crying. I'm sorry."  
"Lucas, I'm crying because no matter how hard I try, every time you walk back into my life I let you affect me again. Why do you want to hold me in this never-ending cycle of pain?"  
"Riley, please. Don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're hurt because you love me. If you can't stop, give me a chance, give me the chance to be the man worthy of you. Let me chase you this time around."  
"Lucas, I'm tired. I don't want to hurt anymore. I'm scared, I'm scared if I let you back into my life, I won't survive the next time you break my heart."  
"Riley." Lucas cupped Riley's face in his head and looked her in the eyes. "The only thing that can keep me away from you this time is death."  
"Lucas, don't say that."  
"Riley, please, please, give me the chance to prove to you that I can be the man deserving of you." Lucas pleaded as tears began to fill his eyes.  
"Lucas, I can't-"  
"Riley, plea-"  
"Lucas, let me finish. I can't pick up where we left off twelve years ago but I can give you a fresh start. We're two different people now and we have to get to know one another all over again." Riley caved.  
"That is more than enough for me Riley."

"Well I don't give you that chance." Someone said pushing Lucas aside. Lucas turned to find that it was Maya. "You gave me your word that you were good enough for her that day at the Ski Lodge. You broke her heart. You hurt her. You don't deserve her anymore Huckleberry." Maya barked getting into Lucas's face.  
"Maya. It's good to see you." Lucas managed to muster out.  
"I want to know, what makes this moment different? You let her go for twelve years, why do you need her back now?" Maya asked angrily.  
"Maya!" Riley exclaimed. "Maya, I know you're trying to protect me, but I've got this."  
"Riley, I just heard you give into him."  
"Maya, it's ok. You've protected me long enough."  
"Riley, my job is to protect you for life."  
"Maya, Riley is right, this is between me and her." Lucas chimed in.  
"There is no her and you. There is only Riley and Maya."  
"And Josh." Josh added as he entered the room.  
"Boing, your niece is about to get hurt again, love her more, protect her, kick him out."  
"Maya, Riley is right, you need to let her make choices." Josh said grabbing Maya by the hand.  
"But what if her choices get her hurt?" Maya asked concerned about Riley.  
"Then you'll be there with your shoulders." Josh said pulling Maya into the apartment.  
"Riley, whatever you decide to do, I'm here for you. Huckleberry, if you hurt my Riley again, you'll see a Texas Maya." Maya threatened.  
"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Lucas asked.  
"Sure. Let me tell Josh and Maya." Riley said entering her apartment.

Lucas handed Riley a cup of coffee before taking a seat at the table across from her.  
"Thank you." Riley thanked as she took the cup from Lucas. "So what do you want to talk about?"  
"Riley, I want you to tell me about the last twelve years of your life but let's start with how your day was."  
"Ok, pretty uneventful. Today is my day off so I just did chores, hang out with Ralphie, and I have Josh and Maya in my apartment. I hope they aren't doing anything at least not in my bed." Riley chuckled. "How about you? Was your drive from Austin to Dallas ok?"  
"I've been in Dallas for several weeks now actually."  
"The hospital isn't missing you?"  
"I don't work at that hospital anymore."  
"Oh, I'm sure wherever you're working now, it makes you quite happy."  
"It does actually."  
"I'm glad." Riley smiled.  
"I haven't seen that smile for a very long time. Riley, thank you for giving me this opportunity."  
"Don't thank me Lucas. To be honest, we know that I am the type of person that wears my heart on a sleeve. There is a part of me deep down inside that wants this to work out. To be honest Lucas, I loved you for a very long time and I don't think I ever stopped. As afraid as I am to get hurt again, I'm more afraid that I'll give up something wonderful. You made a huge mistake and I'm not sure how long it'll take me to forget it but I want us to make new memories."  
"Riley… I don't understand. At your apartment, you were ready to just give up."  
"This may sound strange but when you kissed me earlier, I could feel so much desperation, guilt, confusion, and care in that kiss. Lucas, I don't know what twisted situation we're in right now but I…I don't like that you feel that way." Riley said grabbing Lucas's hand. "It sounds kind of pathetic, right? No matter how much you've hurt me, in the end when you're hurting I put aside my own feelings to make sure you're ok."  
"No Riley. It makes you Riley."  
"I'm starting to think being Riley is a bad thing."  
"No, it is the most beautiful thing in the world to be. Riley, I know you want to take things slow but anyway I can convince you to spend this weekend with me?"  
"I'm sorry, I can't."  
"Work?" Lucas asked, Lucas knew damn well Riley had her three days off rotation because he had checked with the hospital. He wondered if she would lie to get out of spending time with him.  
"No, I promised Charlie I would go to his sister's wedding with him this weekend."  
"Charlie? Charlie Gardner?"  
"Yes, Charlie Gardner."  
"Are you two?"  
"No, I told you I don't have time for relationships right now. Charlie took me to senior prom and I promised him that in the future if he needed me to be his date to something I'm all his. That day has come." Riley answered. Lucas felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. Riley was going to be in another state, with another man who happened to be his greatest love rival in high school.  
"Will you be gone all weekend?"  
"Most likely."  
"You went to senior prom with Charlie Gardner huh?" Lucas asked twisting a knife into his own heart. He knew what people did at senior proms. Senior prom was the time where people lost their virginities, drank alcohol for the first time, and got into all kinds of mischief. At that time, Riley would have been a broken mess from their breakup. _Oh, dear goodness, did I push Riley into bed with Charlie Gardner? Is it ok if I want to bury him alive? It's ok, when the time is right I'll erase any memories of being with other men from her head. She'll only remember being with me.  
_ "Yeah, it was an interesting prom to say the least." Riley said with a chuckle. She remembered that night like it was yesterday. Sure, her heart was broken but she didn't let it stop her from having fun with her friends. Her friends deserved better than to spend their senior prom worrying about her. Farkle and Smackle were trying to lose their virginities to one another that night and didn't know what they were doing. Maya and Riley sat there googling sex in order to feed information to them. It was strange but cute. In the end Farkle and Smackle decided they would wait until their bodies were ready and the timing was right.

Lucas looked at the Grin on Riley's face and nearly lost his mind. Was she really thinking about her prom night with Charlie Gardner right there in front of him?  
"I'm surprised you didn't take Evan, considering he was new." Lucas said.  
"I would have been Evan went with his girlfriend. Evan was already dating someone at our school that he met on our trip to the ski lodge."  
"I… I didn't know that."  
"I told you many times."  
"I must have been elsewhere in my mind." Lucas admitted. He knew that every time she mentioned either Charlie or Evan back then he automatically shut down and didn't continue to listen to anything else she said. What no one knew was Lucas was a true gentleman but when it came to the woman he loves, he was selfish, insecure, and downright possessive. _Now what am I going to do about Riley going to spend an entire weekend with Charlie Garnder? Will they pick up where they left off and recreate their prom night memories?  
_

"Why would you let Riley get hurt by Lucas again?" Maya asked angrily crossing her arms.  
"Maya, I'm not letting Riley get hurt by Lucas again. Only Riley can let Riley get hurt by Lucas again." Josh answered his beautiful fiancé.  
"You know what I mean. Lucas doesn't deserve Riley."  
"I don't think that is for us to decide Maya."  
"Yes, yes, it is. Maya decides who is good enough for Riley."  
"Maya, from observing my older brothers and sister my entire life, I can tell you this. Love always finds its way."  
"What?"  
"Do you think Cory and Topanga had it easy? They were the most dysfunctional couple from what I've been told. In the end, they ended up together. They loved each other and they fought to be together."  
"This is different, Lucas walked on Riley."  
"I'm sure Lucas has his own reasons. I'm not saying what he did was right but there is more to a person's story than we see on the surface Maya. Do you think if Riley really wanted Lucas out of her life that anything would stop her from pushing him out?"  
"You're saying Riley still loves him."  
"I know she does and so do you."  
"But-"  
"Maya, Love incites the better in people sometimes. Growth, development, and mistakes. They're adults, they're stronger now. Do you think if they went through high school and college constantly at odds and back together that they would appreciate and learn what they had in each other? Twelve years is a very long time. Enough time to let a man or woman realize that there is only one person that belongs in the space beside them at night."  
"Do we have to let him win so easily? Can't we make him work for it?"  
"I'm sure Riley has her own plans for that."  
"I should rethink marrying you if it is going to be like marrying Ghandi or Yoda."  
"It's too late babe you said yes, it's a life time commitment." Josh aid grabbing his fiancé by the waist. "Do you know how I know your feelings for Lucas weren't the same kind of feelings Riley had?"  
"You know, I've always wondered that."  
"You and Lucas are more similar than you think."  
"Oh? How am I anything like Ranger Rick?"  
"Lucas had a past of being a bad boy and you milady are a self-certified bad girl. I don't know Lucas much but I sense that his life has its shares of pain and emptiness and it is something you are very familiar with. Like atoms, you are a positive charge, Lucas was a neutral charge. Sure the neutral charge can be attracted to a positive charge as it can be to a negative charge. In the end it is a blank object that becomes what the opposite charge needs. If you compare to Lucas and Riley, Lucas is the negative charge and Riley is the positive charge. Two charges that can only be truly complete with one another. You wanted Lucas to become your neutral charge and not the negative to your positive charge. In the years we've been together, you have never once asked me to change anything about myself. You love me for me. I mean, you do right?"  
"You uncle boing are too vanilla. You need to be a bad boy sometimes."  
"I can be very very bad and you know it." Josh reminded Maya with a grin. _  
_


	8. Chapter 8 - Spectacularlicious

Chapter 8

 **"Kindred hearts no distance parts"** \- _**James Lendall Basford**_

Lucas looked up at the ceiling in his bedroom. His mind was uneasy. Riley was in an entirely different state with another man. He couldn't help but feel jealous, insecure, and afraid. Lucas took a deep breath before glancing back at the clock on the dresser beside his bed. It was midnight. Riley had promised to call him at ten and it was two hours past ten. _What are you thinking Lucas? Riley isn't the type to mess around and do what you think she's doing. You need to calm yourself down. Being this way is what lost Riley in the first place. She probably has a good reason._ As Lucas continued to mentally argue with himself, his phone rang. He knew it was Riley.  
"Riley?"  
"Lucas, sorry, did I wake you?"  
"No, I was waiting for your call. When ten passed, I thought maybe you were busy and would call me when you had the chance."  
"Lucas, it is ten. I'm in California remember? There is a two-hour time difference. I asked you are you sure and you said it was fine, remember?" Riley reminded. Lucas felt like a dumbass when he thought back to when he dropped her off at the airport. She said she would call him at ten and asked if he was sure it would be ok because it would be too late.  
"Yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry, Riley." Lucas apologized.  
"You don't have to apologize for everything Lucas. The past few days I think I've heard I'm sorry from you for literally everything." Riley laughed.  
"I'm sorry." Lucas apologized again. Riley laughed and Lucas couldn't help but smile. He could imagine the way her faced look. Riley had the same goofy face every time she laughed. "Riley?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can we do a video call? I want to see you."  
"A video call?"  
"Yes, I want to see you, Riley Matthews. I miss you."  
"Lucas, I…."  
"Am I intruding? Is there someone there with you?"  
"No Lucas, you know how insecure I am."  
"Why Riley? You are the most beautiful woman in the world. You have nothing to be insecure about."  
"You're sweet Lucas but I know who I am."  
"Yes, you're Riley Matthews princess dancing sunshine." Lucas said. Riley couldn't help but laugh.  
"Ok, I'll get on video call if you promise me something."  
"Anything, everything."  
"You go to sleep in 30 minutes? I know you don't get a lot of sleep Lucas Friar."  
"Wherever do you get such information?"  
"Farkle."  
"Oh, so you two have been talking about me."  
"Do you want your video call or not?"  
"Ok. I promise." With Lucas's promise, Riley ended their call and called him back using a video call. Lucas picked up and felt Riley was even more beautiful now than she was the last time she saw him, _is that even possible?_ Riley had a messy bun, oversized t-shirt, and glasses on. "I didn't know you wore glasses now."  
"Oh, I only need them sometimes."  
"Either way, you're beautiful."  
"Thanks," Riley chuckled nervously. "You look tired,"  
"Just many things on my mind."  
"Anything I can help with?"  
"No, I wouldn't want to burden you with my problems."  
"Nonsense, we're friends or trying to be friends or.. I don't know but I want to hear your worries."  
"I have a funeral to go to later is all."  
"I'm sorry to hear Lucas."  
"Thank you, Riley. He is…was a good friend of mines from our military days. He was beaten by PTSD."  
Lucas said without thinking.  
"I'm sorry Lucas, are you ok?"  
"I don't think I am but talking to you eases the pain a little bit."  
"Tell me about him. If you don't mind that is."  
"We met on our first day at boot camp-" Riley listened to Lucas talk about his friend and watched as he slowly drifted off. She smiled and watched him sleep. Everything felt unreal to her. Not too long ago she hadn't heard from him in over a decade and now he was falling asleep in front of her, on the phone. Without realizing it Riley had slowly drifted off herself. Lucas awoke in the middle of the night to see his phone still running and near dead. Before Lucas could end the call he saw Riley asleep in front of him. Luckily, her phone was plugged in the charger. Lucas scrambled to find his charger so he could watch Riley sleep a little longer. Riley seem to stir once he found his charger but she was still asleep. Lucas was relieved when he saw Riley turn her head and appear to still be asleep.  
"Beautiful princess dancing sunshine." He muttered under his breath. He was in awe that Riley had fallen asleep with her phone still running. _Was it because she was so concerned about me she didn't want to hang up? God, she is so beautiful._ Lucas thought as he ran his fingers down his phone screen to trace Riley's reflection on his screen. Lucas felt guilty for the feeling the way he did. He was aroused watching Riley on his phone screen. He thought about pleasuring himself to the sleeping Riley but that would be downright creepy and not to mention disrespectful. If it were another woman he may not even have given it a second thought but this was Riley Matthews. She was one of the very few women that he held in the highest esteem. She deserved better than to be his visual sexual object. Lucas put two fingers to his lips, kissed them, and placed them on the screen where Riley's forehead was and ended the call. He knew if he didn't end the call he would have been sexually tortured all night.

Lucas tossed his wallet and keys onto the counter by the door. He began to undo his tie as he pulled out his phone. His first thought was Riley. He wanted to hear her voice, see her, and more.  
"Hi." Lucas texted. To other people, a simple hi may be a thoughtless text but between Riley the words Hi, hey, and hello meant so much more. Lucas set his phone down to wait for Riley's response as he changed. He wanted so badly to just rush to her apartment and see her but she was still in California and not due back until the next day. An hour went by and still no text from Riley. Two hours went by and still no text from Riley. Lucas went into his office to work and take his mind off Riley for a while because heaven knows if he continued to think about her he would go crazy. Lucas finished the work he needed to finish before looking up at the clock. Only a mere forty-five minutes have passed. _Is this what my days are going to be like now? Slow moving and tedious when I don't get to talk to Riley?_ Lucas groaned as the doorbell rang. He knew it was either Zay or his mother. The doormen wouldn't let just anyone into the building and all the way up to his floor. Lucas was in no mood to have company even if it were his best friend or mother. The wind was knocked completely out of Lucas when he opened the door to see Riley standing on the other side.  
"Hi," Riley said as soon as Lucas opened the door.  
"Hi…" Lucas responded with a smile. "Ri…Riley? Are you really here?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry to drop by without telling you. I misplaced my phone somewhere at my apartment. I hope you don't mind, I brought food?"  
"I'm sorry Riley, I'm just so happy to see you," Lucas said pulling her by the hand into his apartment.  
"I took a flight early this morning because I thought you might need some company? You didn't sound too well over the phone last night and -," before Riley could say anything else Lucas had crushed his lips against hers and gently pinned her against the door. Riley knew in her heart she missed him as much as he missed her. She closed her barriers for just a moment and kissed Lucas back. The kiss became hungrier and deeper as Lucas wrestled his way into Riley's mouth with his tongue. Lucas realized what he had done and broke away suddenly.  
"I'm sorry Riley. I didn't mean to-"  
"Lucas, it's ok. I kissed back." Riley said. "However, we're going to need to work on that Dr. Friar."  
"Yeah," Lucas chuckled. Lucas didn't want to admit it but when Riley called him Dr. Friar, it turned him on way more than it should.  
"Silverware?" Riley asked turning to look at Lucas.  
"Ri…right up there in the cupboards." Lucas pointed out. Riley waltzed over to the cupboards and grabbed a few plates and forks. "What are we having?"  
"Pad Thai," Riley responded. Lucas smiled as he joined her on the other side of the island.

 _13 years ago_

"I hope you like it Lucas, I've been experimenting with a few foreign cuisines," Riley said placing a plate in front of Lucas.  
"Riley, I'll eat anything you make for me."  
"Lucas! I want you to be honest. How else will I grow and improve?"  
"Ok, ok," Lucas said taking a bite of the Pad Thai that Riley placed in front of him. "Oh, my god, this is delicious Riley."  
"Really? You're not just saying that?"  
"No, really. It is my favorite of all the things you've cooked for me." Lucas stated. After they finished dinner the pair headed over to the couch to station themselves in front of the TV. Cory and Topanga had learned to trust Riley and Lucas alone but most of all they trusted Riley. Lucas turned to give Riley a smile and Riley a smile back as they flipped through the channel. Without any warning, Lucas grabbed Riley by the chin and pulled her in for a kiss. Riley kissed back and that was the moment Lucas and Riley had their first real, not a peck on the lips kiss.  
"Wow," Lucas said as they pulled apart.  
"Wow," Riley reiterated.  
"That was -"  
"Spectacularlicious."  
"Yes, Spectacularlicious," Lucas repeated leaning in for another kiss.

"Lucas? Lucas?" Riley called out. Lucas sat there staring at the Pad Thai with a smile on his face but his mind drifted to that day thirteen years ago. It was the first time he and Riley began making out. Did Riley remember?  
"Oh, sorry Riley. My mind was somewhere else."  
"Are you ok?" Riley asked concerned.  
"Yes, I was just thinking about the first time you made me Pad Thai. Do you remember that day?"  
"Yes, of course, I do," Riley said breaking eye contact. Lucas could see her blush and it was just so darn cute. She was his sweet, sweet Riley. Lucas grabbed Riley's right and gave it a slight squeeze.  
"Thank you again for coming to see me, Riley. It means so much to me." Lucas said.  
"That is what friends are for right?" Riley said with a smile. Lucas's heart began a game of tug of war with each other. _She keeps saying friend, is that all she wants to be? Does she only care about me as a friend? Will she ever want to be more?  
_ "Riley, this is amazing, where did you get it?" Lucas asked taking a bite of the Pad Thai.  
"I made it. After my flight landed, I went back to my apartment, cleaned up a little, made this, and brought it over."  
"I really like you, Riley."


	9. Chapter 9 - Honey, I'm home

Chapter 9

"Riley, you know I respect your decisions and I trust you to make the right choices but I'm worried about you," Maya said looking at her best friend.  
"I know Peaches."  
"Riley, I don't want you to get hurt again."  
"I know Maya."  
"Are you sure about Lucas?"  
"No, and I can't be sure about anything anyway. I know Lucas has made some mistakes and honestly, I'm scared he would hurt me again. I'm just tired Maya. I'm tired of living in the uncertainty of bad or good. I want to just live in the moment and be happy right now and deal with what comes later when it comes."  
"You love him. You love him, love him." Maya said looking Riley in the eyes.  
"Maya, you must think I'm pathetic. Lucas hurt me in unspeakable ways twelve years ago and here I am ready to forgive him so easily."  
"No Riley, I would be more surprised if you didn't. You're Riley Matthews you have a big heart and it kind of makes you a sucker."  
"Maya, a part of me still believe in Lucas's heart. I don't know if it is just the hopeless romantic in me but when he kisses me I want to kiss back, not like when Charlie used to kiss me or when Adan used to kiss me."  
"Riley Matthews, did you already sleep with Huckleberry?!"  
"NO! I'm nowhere near ready to get that far. Also, I can't sleep with him until I tell him the truth."  
"What? That you're a virgin?"  
"I kind of told him a white lie."  
"Riley?"  
"I told him I've been with two other guys. He probably thinks I lost my virginity to Charlie at prom."  
"Well, little Riley Matthews how dare you tell such a ridiculous lie. Eh, I don't pity him in the least because if he is still Ranger Rick on the inside it is probably KILLING him on the inside and I enjoy his suffering."  
"Maya!"  
"What? I'm sorry Riley I have not forgiven him yet."  
"Maya, can I ask you something?"  
"Anything and you know it."  
"You and Josh were initially planning on waiting until marriage to have sex, right?"  
"Yes,"  
"What changed that?"  
"Well sunshine, we were in this tropical rainforest on one of Josh's assignment. It was just the beginning of summer. School was out and I had followed him out there. For a few days, everything was just terrible! We were sticky, stinky, and just all around gross. We made it into this small secluded village where there was literally NO modern technology. It was beautiful Riley. Night fell and we were talking about our future and family. Josh looked me in the eyes and told me he loved me. We were in this beautiful hut one of the villagers used to live in. At that moment, we just knew you know? It is one of those things where you just know. Don't get me wrong, there were times where we tried to rock the bedpost-"  
"Too much information Maya, Josh is my uncle."  
"Ok, there were a few times we were leading that way but one of us would always be able to stop and say we are supposed to be waiting. As much as those times also seemed like the right time, they just weren't. Are you thinking of having sex with Lucas?"  
"No, I don't know."  
"Riley, trust your heart. You'll know when the timing is right, trust me. Your mind won't be thinking of a million scenarios of why it is right or wrong. Your mind will be blank and completely in the moment. Has Lucas tried to press for sex?"  
"No, he respects my decision to take things slow. We're still working up to him kissing me without my permission." Riley laughed.  
"How long has it been since you guys started seeing each other again?"  
"Just a little over half a year now."  
"My, my, means my wedding is coming up in a few months."  
"Yeah and I'm so excited for you."

Lucas fiddled with his pen on the desk as he glared at the clock as if it would move time faster. He couldn't wait to see Riley. Since he resigned from the hospital in Dallas to take on the responsibility of the ranch for his sick grandfather, Lucas seems to have too much time on his hands. Lucas wanted to devote his time to being a doctor but his family responsibilities often pulled him away. After following Riley to Dallas his grandfather fell sick and once again Lucas had to resign from his passion of being a doctor. Now he was back in Austin hours away from Riley. He wondered what she was doing and wanted so badly to haul ass to Dallas but his responsibilities weighed heavily on him. Seeing Riley only on weekends was not enough for Lucas, he needed to see her every day. His cousin Colby offered to tend to the ranches over the next few days and Lucas quickly took the offer. Lucas was deep in thought when his friend buzzed with a text message to accompany it, it was from Riley  
"Lucas, we need to talk when we see each other."  
"We need to talk? This can't be good. Nothing good ever comes from we need to talk." Lucas muttered. "Ok, do you want me to drive up there tonight?"  
"No, I'll be driving Maya back down in a little. Can I meet you somewhere later tonight?"  
"How about here at the ranch?"  
"That sounds great. I'll see you tonight."  
"Yeah. Tonight." Lucas muttered nervously. Lucas thought if he had a home advantage he would be able to convince Riley otherwise if she wanted to end it. Everyone thought of Lucas as a selfless hero who would give anything to anyone, but the truth was he was very selfish. He was very selfish when it came to Riley. No one has ever given so much to him and believed in him regardless of the terrible mistakes he's made. Lucas couldn't help but scoff. Riley tried to move on from him but in the end, she couldn't because that is who Riley is. She refused to give up on him even when she said that she has. _How could I ever possibly measure up to Riley Matthews?_

Lucas received a text message from Riley telling him she was at a gas station just outside of the ranch. He immediately walked outside to wait for her on the porch. A smile grew on his face as Riley pulled up. He missed her more than words could express and just wanted to give her a big hug, but wasn't sure if he could? Lucas was unsure of what he could do, and not to do. around Riley anymore. If it was before he would have just pulled her into his arms but he was still on thin ice with Riley. She could back out at any time. How long would it be until they got to the point where he didn't have to worry about everything he did around her anymore? Riley got out of the car and she was immediately pulled into Lucas's arms.  
"Oh, Ok. Hi." Riley said hugging back.  
"Riley, I know I still have a long way to go and I know this isn't what you signed up for but please don't gi-"  
"Whoa, there cowboy," Riley said putting a stop to the monologue that Lucas prepared. "What'd you think I was here for?" Lucas pulled away to look Riley in the face.  
"You said you wanted to talk. Nothing good comes from we need to talk."  
"Lucas, I thought talking was always a good thing between us?" Riley replied with a smile. Lucas took a deep breath of relief. How could he completely miss that mark? "Before we talk there is someone who wants to talk to you."  
"To me?" Lucas responded in confusion. Riley turned to face the car and out stepped Maya.  
"Hey, Huckleberry," Maya called out as she walked towards Riley and Lucas.

Maya and Lucas sat in silence for a few moments before Lucas broke the silence.  
"I guess talking to each other has never been our strong suit," Lucas said looking at Maya. "Maya, what do you want to talk to me about? To tell me that you don't give me permission to see Riley?"  
"Ranger Rick, Ranger Rick, I wish I could but no one tells Riley what to do. Even me, could you believe that? No. What I want to talk to you about is us."  
"Us?" Lucas again confused.  
"Yeah, you know, when you broke Riley's heart twelve years ago, you didn't just break Riley's, heart. You broke mines too. I blamed myself because I thought it was my responsibility to protect Riley's, heart. Now I know it isn't because of me. It was because of you. I don't know if you will treat Riley right this time but I know that if you hurt her again, I won't have to kill you because Riley will. Riley is one of the most amazing people I know and there are people lining up to treat her like the queen she deserves to be. I think that twelve years ago Riley never officially let you go and still had hope for you but now she's older and if you hurt her again Riley will have the closure she needed twelve years ago. Don't mess up Huckleberry because when you do and someone else is waiting for Riley at the end of that aisle, you'll never be able to live the same again." Maya said getting up to leave Lucas alone with her words. Before Lucas could get up to join Riley and Maya, someone else walked in.

"Josh?"  
"Hey, western hero. My fiancé thinks it is important that I talk to you before we leave Riley here with you."  
"Is it?"  
"I don't think so because I know Riley and I know she'll make the best decision for herself. It is one of the flaws that comes with being Topanga's daughter. However, I do need to humor my fiancé." Josh said taking a seat. Lucas took a seat at the armchair across from Josh.  
"I don't understand what is going on."  
"I never do either."  
"Were you waiting in the car the entire time?"  
"No, I actually came to pick up Maya," Josh replied giving Lucas a smile. "Lucas, any sensible uncle would seek out the man who broke his niece's heart and tear him one but you know why I didn't?"  
"Because you aren't that interested?" Lucas joked.  
"No, because I believe in Riley. You know after you left Riley lived her life normally even though she was hurt. Do you know many people who could do that? Forget that they have a large open wound and just go on about life like that wound wasn't there? Riley did. If you feel anything close to the way I feel about Maya now then you know there is nothing that could replace Riley if you were to lose her again. You know we're more similar than you think. We are two of the luckiest guys in the world. Riley and Maya are two amazing women that cannot be duplicated. Maya spent much of her young life chasing me like Riley spent most of her young life chasing you. When I finally stopped to see what I was being given without even having to work for it, I realized I was too lucky and didn't deserve it. It didn't matter though because Maya thought I deserved it and that was enough. Now, is it enough for you that Riley thinks you deserve another chance? I want to tell you this. Don't give Riley a reason to believe you aren't worthy of her because it is a dangerous thing. When amazing people like Riley and Maya figure out that they deserve better, it leaves guys like us wishing we had done more." Josh said getting up to leave.

Lucas took a moment to process the conversations or lecture rather from Maya and Josh. Riley stood outside giving Maya and Josh a hug before they proceeded with their journey home. As they said their goodbyes a ford expedition pulled up the rocky driveway. The three turned to see a beautiful woman step out.  
"Hello, is Lucas Friar around?" The beautiful young woman asked. Lucas finished with his thoughts joined the group outside to see the woman standing by her car. His face immediately filled with horror. "Hi honey, I'm home."  
Riley, Josh, and Maya turned to look at the horrified expression on Lucas's face.


	10. Chapter 10 - Please come inside

Chapter 10

"Mable, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked with anger in his voice. Riley detected the anger in Lucas's voice and knew she must have been someone important to him. Lucas doesn't get angry unless the person had a meaning to him.  
"Lucas, who is she?" Riley asked turning to meet Lucas's gaze.  
"Why sweetheart ain't ya pretty little thing. Which cousin of Lucas's are ya?"  
"Mable, you shouldn't be here." Lucas continued to voice.  
"But baby I miss ya."  
"Baby? Lucas, is she your girlfriend?" Riley asked feeling herself wanting to throw up.  
"No-."  
"Yeah honey, Lucas is right. I'm not his girlfriend, I'm far more important than that. I'm his wife." Mable interrupted.  
"WIFE?!" Riley, Maya, and Josh shouted at once.  
"Maya, Josh, get me out of here," Riley said in an attempt to hold back her tears.  
"Riley, wait. I can explain. Mable isn't my wife, she's my ex-wife." Lucas said grabbing Riley's hand. "Mable, get out of here. NOW!"  
"Look Lucas baby, I need to talk to you." Mable pleaded.  
"I have nothing to say to you and nothing to talk to you about."  
"Lucas, you clearly have stuff to talk about. I'll leave you to it." Riley said attempting to walk away again.  
"Riley, please. Don't go. Let me explain everything. I promise you that this will not change anything." Lucas pleaded as he cupped Riley's face.  
"Huckleberry, you need to sort out your life before you try to drag Riley into it" Maya said grabbing Riley's other hand.  
"Lucas, I'm not going to make my decision about anything right now. I want you to talk to her and come to an understanding of what your situation with her is before we talk." Riley said.  
"But please, don't go Riley. Stay." Lucas pleaded.  
"Luke, baby, I'm standin right here," Mable called out.  
"Lucas, talk to her and if you have time then we'll talk. For right now, I'm going to go to the café just down the road to wait. When you're finished then call me, if you decide that you don't need to talk to me, then don't call me." Riley said pulling away from Lucas. Maya got into the driver's seat of Riley's car as Riley got into the passenger seat. Josh pulled off the driveway with Maya right behind him.  
"So, ain't ya gonna tell me who the homewrecking hussy is?" Mable asked with a wicked smile.  
"Mable, you don't deserve to breathe the same air as her, let alone disrespect her. What the fuck do you want?"  
"I need to make a business deal with you," Mable said.

"Riley, I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this," Maya said grabbing Riley's hand across the table. "Huckleberry said he wouldn't hurt you again."  
"I know Maya but how can I possibly compete with a woman he chose to say I do to?"  
"You don't have to compete with nuthin and nobody darling, you are above it all," Maya assured her.  
"Remember what Cory always tells us, Riley, always listen to both sides of the story," Josh said looking at his niece.  
"I'm fine you guys. You guys should get going home." Riley said looking at Maya and then Josh.  
"No, we're going to stay with you until Lucas calls." Maya insisted.  
"Maya, please? I want to be alone for a while, at least until Lucas calls." Riley pleaded.  
"But Ri-"  
"Maya, Riley wants to be alone, we should give her space."  
"But, but."  
"Thank you uncle Josh," Riley thanked with a smile as Josh pulled Maya out of the café booth and out of the restaurant. Riley clasped her hands together and looked forward at the door. She didn't know what to expect but she was ready to face it. _I refuse to be helpless little Riley Matthews and I will at least listen to Lucas before I decided to walk out. I won't make the same mistake that Lucas made._

"Mable, I don't understand how exactly it is my problem that you've already spent all your money. We're divorced for a reason." Lucas taking a sip of coffee.  
"Coffee? Boy, you've sure changed. I remember when your beverage of choice was vodka and cognac."  
"I have a good reason to change. Now can you please get out of my life?"  
"Sure baby, once I get the amount of money I need."  
"Heh, so you can reappear in my life again when you fucking run out? No."  
"Lucas, please. I really need this money."  
"Mable, you took enough from me. Isn't what you took from me enough?"  
"Look, Lucas, baby," Mable said getting up to wrap her arms around Lucas's waist from behind. Lucas immediately broke her grasp and pulled away from her.  
"Don't you ever touch me again Mable."  
"Lucas, what about little Aaron?"  
"Mable, don't bring Aaron into this."  
"Lucas, what can I do to get you to help me?"  
"Sole custody of Aaron and I'll give you any reasonable number you ask for."  
"Lucas. You want me to sell my son?"  
"No, I want you to be a good mother for once. Give your son a better life."  
"Lucas, I…Does your new trophy know you got a little boy?"  
"No, but she will and if she will accept, she will be a better mother figure than you ever would be."  
"Lucas, at one time you loved me, didn't you?"  
"Mable, there is no point in discussing that anymore."  
"Oh right, your heart will always belong to that one that got away in New York."  
"So?"  
"Luke…"  
"I'll give you ten seconds to decide. 1..2."  
"Luke-"  
"3..4.."  
"Ok! Ok, fine!" Mable agreed.  
"I'll have my lawyers draft up the paperwork and send them to you. I'll give you two weeks with Aaron. You will get your money after that two weeks. Spend your time wisely with him and let him remember you as a good mother." Lucas said looking Mable dead in the eyes. Mable got up and walked out of Lucas's home with a smile on her face. She was proud of herself. She knew that in the end, her son would always be the upper hand when it came to new women in Lucas's life but she would be lying if she didn't feel threatened by this new one. Mable has always been successful at chasing the new women in Lucas's life away but this one was different. This one Lucas wanted to hold onto and Mable couldn't have that.

"Please come back over," read the text that Riley received from Lucas. Riley sat there looking at the message for a few minutes before taking a deep breath. She didn't know if she was crazy, pathetic, stupid, or all the above to still be waiting. A sane person would have run for the hills and across the ocean a very long time ago.

Lucas waited inside the house as Riley pulled up his rocky driveway.  
"I'm here." Sent Riley.  
"Please come inside?"  
"Can we talk outside?"  
"I'm afraid that if I go outside and you don't like what you hear you'll leave without giving me a chance to hold you."  
"Lucas,"  
"Please?" Lucas pleaded as he watched from the window. Riley looked at Lucas who stood there waiting for her. His face was filled with sadness and disappointment. _Why does he look so sad? Is it because she broke his heart the way he broke mines? Does he feel what I feel when he sees her?  
_

Lucas kept his eyes on Riley's car to make sure she would not decide to reverse and leave. He was ready to run after her if she did so. He smiled when Riley finally decided to emerge from the car. He waited until she got onto the porch before he opened the door and ran out to embrace her.  
"Oh, thank God, Riley," Lucas said holding her tight.  
"So, wife huh?"  
"Ex-wife, I'll explain everything to you Riley but right now just please let me hold you."


	11. Chapter 11 - Lucas Friar has a past

***Sorry, I realized that I uploaded an unedited version of this chapter after someone mentioned how it didn't make sense. Will check on the other chapters to make sure they are right as well. Sorry again!**

Chapter 11

"Riley, there is so much I still have to tell you about the last twelve years," Lucas said handing her a cup of coffee before he took a seat beside her.  
"I've got time," Riley replied looking at Lucas with a smile.  
"You're not upset about Mable?"  
"Would you be upset about anything I've done in the twelve years you were gone?"  
"No, of course not."  
"Anything that happened while we weren't together shouldn't affect us right now unless you're still married that is…"  
"NO! Riley, I would never bring you into a situation like this if I were still married."  
"Ok, I believe you."  
"Will you listen to me about Mable?"  
"Of course."  
"I've known Mable nearly all my life. We grew up together. Her family's ranch used to be right next to mines. After my contract in the military ended and I came back home and went back to school. I hung out with Mable often because she was like the kid sister next door, you know? Her family fell on some hard times and had to sell their ranch. Pappy Joe ended up buying their ranch. Mable told me that her father was going to force her to marry a business partner of his, so they could go back to living the high social life they once lived. Mable begged and pleaded with me to marry her so that her dad wouldn't marry her off. She was like a sister to me and I didn't want to see her in a loveless marriage. I married her, I never intended to consummate our marriage but one day I was drunk, that is a story for another time. I was drunk and slept with Mable. I felt so much guilt for sleeping with her knowing I didn't love her in that way, and I devoted myself to work and school. Mable filed for divorce citing irreconcilable differences and all the while she was pregnant. She requested a very large sum of money for alimony and child support. When Aaron was born, I was ecstatic to be a father. It was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. I had someone that would see no fault in me. One day Aaron was in an accident and lost a lot of blood. Neither Mable or I was a match, which can only mean one thing-"  
"Aaron isn't yours."  
"Of course, Mable didn't know the difference. I played dumb and looked the other way. I loved being a father and Aaron is just such an amazing kid. Nothing changes the fact that he is my son and I am his father. Mable was here because of money. She is out of money Riley. The money that I gave her would last a person who lived humbly nearly all their life and she blew through it. She agreed to give me sole custody of Aaron in exchange for a check Riley, a check. Aaron's biological mother sees the signature on a check more important than her own flesh and blood."  
"I'm sorry Lucas. I understand now. You don't want Aaron to be like Uncle Shawn and Maya."  
"Riley? Will I ever be worthy enough for you even with all of the baggage that comes with my life?"  
"Lucas, don't try to be worthy enough for me, be worthy enough of yourself. Honestly, I thought about running and ignoring the conversation I had planned for us when I saw Mable. I debated on if I should go on to have the conversation. "  
"Please, do."  
"Lucas, what I came here to tell you was to bury the past in a special place."  
"Riley.." Lucas said scanning her face. Lucas's heart began to beat faster than it possibly could. Was Riley giving up on him once and for all?  
"Listen first," Riley said grabbing Lucas's hand. "I meant to bury all the painful memories of our past and only remember the good ones. We can't turn back time and retrieve the time we've lost, but we can make the present and the future better. Riley Matthews wants to be with Lucas Friar of today and not yesterday. Lucas, you're so pent up on being the Lucas that you were twelve years ago, the Lucas that Riley Matthews loved twelve years ago. You're so obsessed with trying to be what you think I want you to be and you aren't being yourself. There are so many guys who tried to be what Riley Matthews might want them to be and never any that are just themselves. Before we can move on together, you need to move on also Lucas." Riley suggested. Lucas thought of what Riley said carefully and realized what she was asking of him. Riley Matthews did love him and in a way that no one would ever love him in this lifetime.  
"So, we're not picking up where we left off and we're not restarting. We just are?"  
"Yes, yes Lucas, we just are," Riley confirmed with a smile.  
"So, if I wanted to hold you, hold your hands, or kiss you, I don't need to ask you for permission anymore?"  
"Do you ask for permission to kiss all your girlfriends? I wanted to talk about that as well. Why do you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Ask permission to kiss your girlfriends?"  
"No, I just… It's different with you Riley."  
"How?"  
"It's just that I feel if I do something wrong… you might reconsider our position."  
"Does that sound like a relationship you want to be in Lucas? A relationship where you feel like you're on thin ice and can't fully be you?"  
"No, but I-" Before Lucas could finish saying anything he was interrupted by a kiss. As surprised as Lucas was he wasn't going to deny Riley. Their lips melded in a passionate tango, his arms possessively wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer he sought further access into her beautiful rosy lips with his tongue, and Riley feeling equally needy granted his request. Strange as it is, all the years they spent together Riley had never kissed him first. Riley gently placed her hands against his chest and pulled away.  
"You talk too much," Riley whispered with a smile. "Should I have asked you for permission first?"  
"No, you can kiss me anytime you want," Lucas said leaning in for another kiss.  
"Whoa, hold on there, cowboy," Riley said placing her hands against his chest again.  
"I'm—"  
"So help me God if you say sorry. I stopped you because I wanted to ask if you had anything to eat? It was a really long drive from Dallas to Austin."

"Did you get the money?" Nick asked once Mable walked through the doors.  
"Not yet, but he will give it to me in two weeks," Mable responded looking at her deadbeat fiancé. "Why don't you get a real job?"  
"Did you just sass me?" Nick snapped grabbing Mable by the throat. Mable began to struggle and attempt to push Nick away. "If you ever talk back to me again, I'll do more than choke the shit out of you."  
"Some man you are."  
"Do you want me to be more like your ex-husband? We need that money fast. Solomon isn't going to wait."  
"There is nothing I can do about it, Nick. I've begged, I've pleaded, and I've threatened him. He will not give it to me until two weeks go by."  
"Find another way!" Nick yelled storming out of the apartment. Mable got up and grounded herself before walking into her son's bedroom. She knew that she was being selfish by sending her son to live with Lucas but it was the safest place for him. When Nick's business endeavors came knocking, Aaron would no longer be there. Mable never loved Lucas just as Lucas had never loved her. Mable loved Nick and was willing to be the tool in his game of manipulation for money. Her dreams of having a happy family with just her, Aaron, and Nick will never come true with Nick being deathly addicted to gambling.

The clock struck midnight and Riley was still wide awake. It was always hard for Riley to go to sleep. She often had crazy schedules and shifts at the hospital. She walked by Lucas's room on her way to the kitchen and could hear grunting and gasps. Concern washed over Riley. She walked into Lucas's room to see the moonlight shining over his bed and Lucas covered in sweat. His eyes were closed but his hands clung tightly onto the bed as he grunted. Riley saw something else that sent a shooting pain through her heart. Down Lucas's perfect chest and stomach muscles was a very deep scar. Lucas was having a nightmare and Riley could see that it was a horrible one. Riley climbed into Lucas's bed and positioned herself on top of him. She gently leaned in to cup his head into her chest. She could immediately feel Lucas's tense body free itself from the nightmare that consumed him. It was something her mother often did when she and her brother were younger. She would comfort them from their nightmares by holding their heads close to her. The weight of Riley on top of him stirred Lucas awake.  
"Ri…Riley?" Lucas managed to mumble. Riley gently let go and apologized.  
"Sorry, I heard you grunting and grasping. You looked like you were having a very terrible nightmare." Riley admitted. Lucas felt an instant gratitude to Riley. Truth was, Lucas didn't like to sleep because he often had nightmares. The days and nights he spent deployed overseas haunted him permanently.  
"Thank you, Riley," Lucas said taking Riley's hands into his. Lucas was grateful to Riley for her concern and comfort, but guilt washed over him as he realized Riley was still straddling him, the things he wanted to do to her. Riley may not have thought anything of it but Lucas struggled to keep himself calm. The last thing he wanted was to startle Riley by being turned on.  
"Lucas, tell me about this," Riley said tracing the large scar across his body. Lucas positioned himself so he was sitting up against the headboard. He wanted to look Riley in the eyes when he told her of one of the most traumatic scars on him.  
"My parents, their marriage started falling apart long before their divorce. My father, he was a good man, but there was a time where he wasn't so much. I think he could sense that my mother didn't want to fight anymore. He started drinking rather heavily. One day during one of his arguments with my mom, he got physical. I went to stop him, this was the day before our argument twelve years ago. I tried to stop him from hitting mom and he took me and threw me so hard, I just happen to slide right across the broken tip of a chair. Mom, she didn't want him to get in trouble so she cleaned the wound herself."  
"So the day we got into that argument, you already had this cut? Was it just resting under your shirt as we argued? Did it hurt?" Riley asked feeling herself tear up. How could it be that she was so oblivious to Lucas's pain?  
"I'm sorry, Riley. When I lashed out on you over Evan, I don't know if it was because of what was happening at home, or it was just me trying to push you away. At the time, I was stupid. I blamed my mom for making him angry. I was stupid for believing that she was the reason when really it was him. I was upset with mom, thinking she wanted to push dad away because she wanted to be with another man. Like my Uncle Bob, his wife left him for another man, and he became this horrible drunk. I was so scared of turning into my uncle and father, and I found every reason to accuse and blame you." Lucas didn't know if his confession made him feel more relief or stress. He knew that one day he would have to tell Riley the truth and she may think lowly of him. He began to weave his fingers with Riley's as she sat there in silence at his confession. "Riley?"  
"I'm sorry Lucas, I… I was so focused on other things. I never noticed the things you were going through." Riley said pulling her hands apart from Lucas. She crossed her arms across her chest to try and suppress the shame she felt.  
"Hey, hey, you did nothing wrong. None of this was your fault, Riley." Lucas pulled her arms apart and weaved their fingers back together.  
"I can't believe that you were going through so much and didn't tell me."  
"Riley, the best thing about my day was seeing the spark in your eyes. How could I tell you something so dark?"  
"Oh, Lucas," Riley whispered before diving in for a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms wrapped her around her waist. Lucas began to groan in agony as he pulled away.  
"Riley, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but you're killing me," Lucas grinned against her cheek. Riley blushed when she realized Lucas's manhood poking her against the thigh.  
"I'm sorry," Riley said quickly positioning herself off of Lucas.  
"It isn't why I have the nightmares, though." Lucas confessed as Riley took a seat beside him against the headboard.  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, my time in the military. I didn't have a long deployment, but in an environment like that a day feels like years. Some days you see things that stick to you so bad. I wasn't deployed long but it feels like I was there forever. It took me awhile to readjust to civilian life, school, medical school. Hell, I'm surprised I passed a psych evaluation."  
"I'm sorry Lucas."  
"Riley, if I had to compare anything to my time on deployment and the abuse by my father, losing you was equally comparable. I know I walked away for something so ridiculous. When I was deployed, there were days I didn't think I would make it. I thought of times where my life was in a good place, times where I had Riley Matthews by my side. Every memory of you kept me sane in that place."


	12. Chapter 12 - Nothing to tell

Chapter 12

Lucas went about making breakfast with much weighing on his mind. One of the things on his mind was how to approach Riley about being intimate. He knew it was too soon to expect her to just fall into an intimate relationship with him but he needed to know where she drew the line.  
"Good morning." Riley's voice called out as she entered the kitchen.  
"Good morning." Lucas beamed back.  
"Did you need help with breakfast?"  
"No, you sit, I'll feed you. You're in my house now."  
"Ok," Riley said taking a seat. "Are you going out on the ranch today?"  
"Yeah, there are some fences at the other end of the ranch I have to repair. I wish I didn't have to."  
"Lucas, I'm here until tomorrow. We have time. Remember primarily we have to stick to our responsibilities."  
"I know, you're always the person to bring out the best in me."  
"I wouldn't mind going with you, though? You know, I've been living in Texas for twelve years and do not know how ranchers really conduct work."  
"Are you sure? Going to be hot out."  
"Yes," Riley replied with a smile. Lucas handed the plate of food he put together for her.

The weather was surprisingly better than most that day. It was normally blazing hot before anyone woke. When Riley and Lucas reached the end of the property with the broken fence, it was apparent to Lucas that someone had purposely broken the fence. Lucas knew exactly who it was. His neighbors, the Cranes had become great enemies of the Friars following his break up with Mable. The Cranes often tried to sabotage his livestock by breaking the fences and letting them off the ranch or by dropping lethal animals onto his property. Lucas was angry and wanted to drive over to give Dudley Crane a piece of his mind but had to take Riley into consideration. As Lucas had the conflict with himself on whether he should confront the Cranes or not he smiled. Once again, Riley was the reason he didn't behave recklessly. It was as if his heart was a wild stallion and Riley was the only rider who could tame it. Despite his calm, Lucas was concerned. If Riley was going to be a part of his life again he had to end this ridiculous feud with the Cranes. If the feud became great enough it could cause someone to become hurt and worst of all Riley. Lucas wishes he didn't go soft and give parts of the Crane ranch back to Mable when they were married. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he saw Riley roll up her sleeve and begin to remove debris from the broken area of the fence. Riley Matthews, city girl was out here helping him repair a fence on his ranch, something he never thought he'd see. It made him feel more in awe of Riley.  
"Need some help?" Lucas asked walking over to Riley who continued to clear the debris.

Riley told Maya not to worry about her, and leave anything in the past behind, but Maya being Maya couldn't help but worry. There was no way Maya was going to let anyone hurt Riley again. Maya tapped away trying to find as much information about Mable as she could.  
"Mable Crane, youngest daughter of Dudley and Barbara Crane. Mable married her childhood sweetheart Lucas Friar solidifying the two families as the biggest ranching family in the south Texas region. The two gave birth to their only son Aaron Friar not long after being married but sadly would eventually go on to end their marriage. Mable is now engaged to someone she has yet to reveal." Maya's face filled with worry after reading Mable's bio aloud to herself. "Child? Divorce? Eck, what a mess and Riley is right in the middle of it!"  
"Honey, we talked about this, you need to let Riley be Riley."  
"I know but Lucas's ex-wife seems like one REAL piece of work."  
"She's his ex-wife and the past, maybe we should focus on what is present. Lucas can't change anything about his past babe."  
"I don't understand, how can you be so calm and cool about Lucas? That's your niece!"  
"Because I trust Riley. Once Riley decides to do something regardless of the risk it is hard to change her mind. The best we can do is be there for her. Besides, I've already checked out Lucas's background after he left. Everything checks out fine and his marriage to Mable was rumored to be more of a convenience thing than actual love."  
"So, you were worried?"  
"Just a little. I'm not heartless, Riley's my niece."  
"So what are we going to do?"  
"We are doing nothing, my love, we are going to wait and see what happens."  
"I don't want to glue her heart back together again Josh."  
"I don't want to see you have to glue her heart back together again either Maya but we also can't stop her from moving forward with life. What if she would be happy with Lucas and we sabotage that? The chance of her being happy is the same as her being hurt."  
"It isn't, she's been hurt before by him, so I believe the scale is a little tipped."  
"Maya, Riley will get through anything that comes her way. You know how I know?"  
"Yeah, yes, because she has me."

Charlie picked the file that was left on his desk up. It has been months since he was assigned to find a reason to arrest the infamous Mr. Solomon. Now he has word that Mr. Solomon is in Texas making very excessive and dangerous business deals. He was highly concerned for his good friend and former girlfriend, Riley Matthews. Charlie didn't particularly like that the people involved with Mr. Solomon was close to Lucas Friar. _Does Lucas Friar have anything to do with this illegal underground? I need to make sure Riley is safe. If Lucas Friar is involved then Riley is in danger to._ Charlie has never had to use his undercover job in his real life but it seems this time it is unavoidable. Charlie would have to go on an underground assignment that involves getting close to Riley Matthews. His heart was elated that he would be once again competing with Lucas Friar for the heart of Riley Matthews but it did not come without internal conflicts. He would be lying to Riley regardless of his real feelings for her, Riley is highly unlikely to forgive him for using her for his career gains. Most of all, how is Charlie supposed to penetrate that hardened diamond in Riley's heart that only encases Lucas Friar?  
"Gardner, I hope you're ready for this assignment. Plan on a long one. Mr. Solomon will not be easy to get to. The fact that we have no idea what his real identity is, is even more pressing."  
"Don't worry Cook, have I ever let you down?"  
"Every knight has their worthy opponent Gardner and Solomon might be yours."  
"If you look at it the opposite way, every super villain has a superhero that can defeat them and in this case that superhero might be me."  
"Solomon is a high priority case, you will need to be in deep. Do you have a way to get into Texas without drawing suspicions?"  
"Yeah, my ex-girlfriend lives there."  
"That pretty doll, Riley?"  
"Yeah, Riley Matthews."  
"Well, if you are successful, I'll pay for your wedding," Cook said leaving Charlie's office.

The sun was beginning to set and Riley couldn't get enough of it. They finished repairing the fence not too long ago and was back at the house. Riley sat outside on the porch swing watching the sunset. It was certainly very beautiful.  
"I wish I had this view every day. The sunset in Dallas is beautiful but nothing like seeing it from an open country." Riley said taking a sip of her tea.  
"That is possible Riley if you stay with me permanently." Lucas joked.  
"Oh Lucas, you're moving quite fast there aren't ya?"  
"Riley?"  
"Yes, Dr. Friar?"  
"Please don't call me that."  
"Why?"  
"Because it is incredibly sexy when you call me Dr. Friar and there is nothing I can do to tame the fire it stirs when you call me that."  
"Oh stop," Riley replied as she blushed. She turned away to avoid Lucas's gaze and took another sip of her tea.  
"Riley?"  
"Yes, Lucas?"  
"What are we?"  
"What do you mean? I thought we've discussed this and decided we just are."  
"Boyfriend/Girlfriend? Friends? Ac-"  
"Why does there have to be a label?"  
"Because I need to know what boundaries there are between us."  
"Boundaries?"  
"Yes, I need to know if I could do this, without you hating me," Lucas said crushing Riley's lips against his. Riley never able to completely deny her hero kissed back. Lucas wrapped his arms around Riley's waist as he strengthened his kiss.  
"Why would I hate you for that?" Riley whispered hoarsely through the kiss.  
"Because it leads to this," Lucas replied trailing his kisses from her lips and down her neck. Riley could feel her heart beating faster than it was humanly possible. She has never felt so safe and secure in the arms of a man. Riley bit down on her bottom lips as Lucas continued to suckle and nestle himself against her neck. Part of Riley felt guilty for enjoying his touch so much but it felt so right. His hands continued to knead and grab at her waist before he swiftly picked her up. Before she knew it, Riley was pinned against the wall. Lucas continued his passionate onslaught of kisses and suckling on her neck. His hands held her against the wall as he demanded access to her neck. Electricity pulsed through Riley's body as she quietly moaned his name.  
"Oh, Lucas,"  
Lucas slowed his kisses as he nuzzled his neck against her neck. He was ready to take Riley and make love to her but Riley may not be ready. It took every fiber in his body to control himself from taking right at once on the porch.  
"Now, about the boundaries?" Lucas whispered against her neck.  
"Lucas, there is something I need to tell you," Riley said with a raspy voice. Lucas's lust filled face filled with worry as he pulled himself away to look Riley in the eyes.

Lucas handed Riley a cup of coffee as he took a seat beside her at the dining room table. He loved talking to Riley but there was nothing else on his mind at that point except taking Riley up to his bedroom and spend the night making love to her.  
"Lucas, would you hate me if I ever lied to you?" Riley asked nervously.  
"Lie to me? What could you possibly have lied about that would make me hate you?"  
"Remember when I told you, I've been with two guys since you left, well-"  
"Riley, please don't do that. I don't care what is in your past. Also, it is not going to keep me sane if I know about the guys who touched you. I don't know if you know this but I'm kind of a jealous monster?"  
"Maya told me I should never tell you this but I-"  
"Even Maya thinks you shouldn't tell me. I don't need to know what lucky bastards got to -"  
"Lucas, I'm a virgin." Riley blurted. The air became dense as Lucas and Riley sat there silent for a moment. Lucas couldn't believe his ears.  
"You..you what? How is that possible? You were with Charlie and that other guy whoever he was."  
"I was but I was never intimate with them and it is one of the reasons the relationship didn't last. I was never able to allow anyone to kiss, hold, or touch-"  
"Ok Riley, I get the point." Lucas interrupted slightly jealous at the thought of Riley making out with another man. "So, you're telling me, you've never? Not even a little, not even o-"  
"No! Never! Nothing!" Riley blurted.  
"You know what this means right Riley?"  
"NO! Don't you dare say it!"  
"You're a 29-year-old virgin." Lucas laughed.  
"Keep laughing and I'll make it to 30." Riley grinned.  
"Oh, that is not funny Riley."  
"I wasn't joking. Hey, I made it to 29, there is no rush, right? 30 is only a few months away."  
"Wait, Riley, why didn't Maya want you to tell me the truth?"  
"She said something about you going crazy and losing your mind over thinking Charlie took my virginity." Riley laughed.  
"Ugh, as much as I hate the thought of it and hate to admit it, Charlie was a good guy. I liked him at one point. Until I realized he was a contender."  
"I only see Charlie as a good friend."  
"How long did you date Charlie?"  
"A year and a half."  
"A year and a half?!"  
"Yes, but it wasn't my longest relationship."  
"That's right because I'm your longest relationship."  
"Yeah, I guess three or so years is pretty long."  
"Riley, we've been together longer than that."  
"No, cause if we count the twelve missing years, we, my dear, were chronic cheaters."  
"Ok, ok, you said you dated another guy after Charlie, how long did you date him and who was he?"  
"Oh, it wasn't that serious," Riley said adjusting herself in her seat. "I don't remember much about him."  
"Riley, you're lying."  
"No."  
"Riley, you're not a very good liar and you never "don't remember much" about anyone."  
"Lucas, I don't want to talk about him ok?" Riley said getting up to leave.  
"Riley," Lucas called out before grabbing her by the arm.  
"Lucas, when I'm ready, one day I'll tell you about him, but right now there is nothing to tell."


	13. Chapter 13 - Hailey

Chapter 13

Riley fiddled with the rubber band on her wrist. She was still partially upset that Lucas asked her about the man she dated after Charlie. It wasn't because she didn't want to tell Lucas about him, she just feared his reaction? How could she tell Lucas she dated a man so horrible? A significant amount of time had passed since she last saw him, but he left a dark impression in her heart. Riley Matthew's heart was filled with light, but there was one spec that was too dark to ever be remembered. The more Riley thought about it, the angrier she became. Before she could even realize it, Riley had taken the vase beside her bed and hurled it across the room.

Lucas walked in just in time to see the shards of broken glass scattered by the wall. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right. Even though twelve years has passed since Riley was the young sweet girl he remembered, he was sure Riley is not the type of person to act so violently.  
"So, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"  
"No,"  
"Riley, you just threw a vase across the room."  
"I'm sorry, I need some fresh air. I'm going to go out for a drive. Please, don't follow me." Riley pushed through, attempting to leave the room. Lucas grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his. "Lucas, please, just let me be alone right now."

Lucas watched as Riley walked out of his house. Was she coming back? Did he cross the line by pressuring her to talk to him about it? Lucas knew there was one person that would be willing to talk to him about it.

"Lucas, it is near midnight here in New York." Farkle barked.  
"Farkle, I need to know about Riley's other boyfriend, after Charlie."  
"Why?"  
"Because Riley just threw a vase across the room at the mere mention of him,"  
"Wow, she didn't even express herself that much when you left."  
"Farkle,"  
"Lucas, this is something Riley has to talk to you about herself. All I can tell you is that this guy was bad news."  
"Can you tell me his name at the very least?"  
"I don't know his full name, I just know Riley called him Adan."  
"So you don't know who he is? Really? You don't know the full name of a guy Riley dated?"  
"Ok, I do know but I can't tell you, Lucas. Like I said, it is something Riley has to talk to you about herself. Lucas, just don't pressure her. Adan left a really bad impression on her heart-"  
"Her heart?"  
"It's not what you think Lucas, it isn't the kind of bad impression on her heart that you left, just wait until Riley is ready to talk about it," Farkle said hanging up.  
"Was that Lucas?" Smackle asked as Farkle ended the call.  
"Yeah, he wanted to know about Adan."  
"Did you tell him?"  
"No. It's something Riley has to do herself."

Lucas was unsure what to make of his call with Farkle. It neither gave him clarity or answers. An impression on Riley's heart? All this time Lucas thought he was the only one that could affect Riley that way. Was there someone else Riley loved just as much if not more than him? Lucas sat in the dark waiting for Riley to return. The clock continued to tick and Riley still wasn't back. Lucas began to get worried and even angry because Riley hadn't taken her phone. Just as Lucas grabbed his keys, Riley's car pulled into the rocky driveway. He waited in the dark for Riley to get inside. When Riley walked in, he immediately bombarded her.

"Riley, it's 3 in the morning, where have you been?"  
"Lucas, wha—"  
"Riley, I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it, fine. Please don't take off like that again. You had me worried."  
"I just went out for a drive."  
"I was worried you headed back towards Dallas."  
"Lucas, can we talk later? I'm tired. I want to sleep." Riley began walking towards the bedroom but before she could pass Lucas, he grabbed her by the arm again and pulled her into his.  
"Riley, I'm sorry. I don't know why you're so upset but please don't be."  
"Lucas, I…." before Riley could say anything else she grabbed Lucas by the shirt and began pounding against his chest, tears spilled from her eyes and Riley began to cry. Lucas held her as hard as he could, hoping he could provide her some comfort but Riley fell to the floor, breaking down right in front of him. Lucas looked down at a very broken Riley and felt as though he had been stabbed through the heart himself. Lucas has never seen Riley this way and never thought he would. Lucas got on his knees and held the woman he loved as she sobbed heavily in his arms. "I dated Adan my last few years at Rice."  
"Riley, you don-"  
"Adan was a really great guy on the surface. I had a roommate, Hailey. I was on campus all night preparing for a final one day. I came back to find my apartment a mess and Hailey cowering in a corner, partially naked. I will never forget that moment ever. She looked terrible, terrified, and scared. Adan drugged her the night I was on campus and assaulted her. Shortly after she was forced to testify, Adan was only given 2 years in prison and possibility of early release. Hailey couldn't…. she couldn't…. she couldn't take the way people looked at her and treated her anymore. We couldn't even look at each other because I felt guilty for letting it happen to her, for not being able to protect her, for introducing this terrible human being into her life. Hailey hung herself at her parents not long after. I've always believed that Hailey died blaming me for ruining her life and I don't blame her because I did."  
"Riley, baby," Lucas let out as he held on tightly to Riley. Riley continued to sob uncontrollably in Lucas's arms. Lucas felt so helpless being unable to comfort her properly. How did someone comfort someone in this situation? "I'm so sorry for bringing it up, please forgive me, please don't cry anymore."  
"Lucas, I … I don't know how I've lived with myself for so long. I feel so selfish for continuing on my life as she lay in a shallow grave."  
"Riley, it isn't your fault, you can't blame yourself. You are not responsible for what someone else did to someone else."  
"I am! If I only I were there. If only I didn't date Adan."  
"Riley, Riley, don't think about the if only, you've got to move on with your life, don't let him ruin your life to." Lucas helped Riley to her feet and continued to hold her. Before Lucas could say anything to Riley she embraced his lips within hers. She kissed him with an intense hunger that he has never felt from her. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist as they began staggering for the bedroom, their lips never once breaking apart from one another. When they reached Lucas's bedroom Riley fell onto the bed as Lucas hovered over her. Riley's kiss became hungrier and more intense. Lucas broke the kiss and gently brushed his lips against her cheek before trailing kisses down her neck. Riley bit down on her bottom lip as Lucas's warm lips passionately possess her neck, his hands pinned hers against the bed as he progressed his kisses. Riley watched as Lucas raised to his knees and pulled off his shirt, he immediately repossessed her lips with his, one hand cupped her face as close to him as possible as hers began to trail down his chest. Lucas felt his body come alive and his manhood fighting to break free from its denim dungeon. Riley's hands made it far enough down his body to unbutton his jeans. This was it, twelve years of fantasizing, twelve years of missing her, she was finally going to be his in the most intimate way. Just as Lucas slid his hand under her shirt and up towards her breast, he felt the tears that were still present on her face. At that moment, Lucas had to make one of the hardest decision he's ever had to make. He gently broke his kiss and rolled over to Riley's left side.  
"I'm sorry Riley, I can't take advantage of you like this. You're upset, you're angry, you don't know what you're doing."  
"Lucas, I-"  
"I want to make love to you so bad, you have no idea. I will probably kick myself in the end over this and regret it to hell, but I don't want to just have sex with you. I want to make love to you and this isn't the moment for that."  
Riley turned on her side to face Lucas who was still on his back.  
"Thank you, Lucas." Riley realized what Lucas had just done for her and it made her love him more. Despite all his flaws, Lucas has always managed to be a gentleman towards her.  
"Riley, I love you and believe me, it is taking so much self-restraint to stop myself. I just don't want you to do something you might regret because you're angry."  
"I know,"  
"Riley?"  
"Lucas?"  
"Do you think you would fall in love with me if you met me as Lucas today?"  
"Honestly? I don't know. For the longes, I've held onto the feelings I had for you when we were younger and I don't know if I can imagine not having those feelings."  
"I believe if I met you as Riley today, I would still fall in love with you."  
"Oh?"  
"You're exactly the way you were as a teenager." Lucas smiled.  
"I'm not sure if that is a good thing." Riley laughed.  
"I love the sound of your laugh."  
"You Dr. Friar, have a very silver tongue."  
"Oh? Were you able to taste that?" Lucas grinned.  
"Lucas, thank you. For not judging me abo-"  
"Riley, I would never judge you for something that was beyond your control, or anything else for that matter."


	14. Chapter 14 - Josh's Secret

Chapter 14

Lucas was unusually cheery that morning. There were no questions about it, it was the near week long he had with Riley. Normally, during the week, they were both so busy with their own responsibilities it made it difficult for them to see one another. Lucas usually had to drive up to Dallas on the weekends to see Riley and even then, sometimes she was on rotation. Riley's trip to drop off Maya during her three-day rotation off at the hospital gave Lucas an additional three days with her. It was a bittersweet realization for Lucas. On the up side, he will have spent nearly a week with Riley as he would be driving back to Dallas with her, but on the other side, it meant parting with her would be even more difficult that it already is.

"Lucas, you don't have to drive back with me. I'll be fine."  
"I don't have to but I want to."  
"Don't you have to deal with work?"  
"My cousin Colby is taking over the ranch over the weekend. It sounds to me like you don't want me going with you, Dr. Matthews."  
"Lucas, there is something I think we should discuss."  
"Discuss? Not talk?"  
"Lucas, I was offered a position at Dell's."  
"Dell's? Like here in Austin?" _Oh GOD! YES! TAKE THE JOB!  
_ "Yes, they reached out to me a month ago."  
"A month ago?"  
"Yes, I just didn't say anything because… I didn't know where I stood when it came to accepting the job."  
"You don't want to leave Dallas?"  
"Yes and No. I love my co-workers at Children's and it is a big decision. However, I came into this field to learn and what better way to learn. UT Southwestern is an amazing place for that but so is Dell."  
"Riley, I think we know where I stand on this issue. Both places are wonderful but I have an advantage in this decision. I would like to think that you feel it is your advantage as well. I hate myself for even saying it but you need to pick what makes you happy. I could only hope that it is here." _Please love me as much as I love you. Maybe I should sell my ranch and move to Dallas.  
_ "I…I…"  
"Is there a reason you decided to tell me before we drive to Dallas?"  
"I don't know, I planned on telling you earlier but so many things went on as soon as I got here that it just kind of got pushed back. I just feel like it is one of those things that I should tell you? I'm not sure what point of a relationship we are in right now."  
"Riley, the person who makes that decision is you. You know where I want to be."  
"Lucas, that's just the thing, you are in love with Riley Matthews the girl who fell on your lap a very long time ago. You are in love with a teenage girl you lost sight of years ago. I'm an entirely different person now. I don't know if our relationship would be based on just a memory of who we once were or who we are now."  
"Riley, I understand where you are coming from, I think about it too much. I don't like the person I am now too much, so it is hard for me to believe that someone as amazing as Riley Matthews would be interested in me. I guess, I just wanted to hold onto the Riley Matthews that loved me."  
"Lucas, how do you know you love the me now?"  
"Riley, I thought …. I thought maybe over time I would be able to forget you and I never did. When I saw you again in that exam room, I thought this is my chance to have you back in my life. After that day, I realized you are the same Riley but you're also a different Riley. You're a woman now. You flew back early from a trip to see me because you knew I was going through a tough time. You comforted me as I had nightmares. You're right, you're not the same Riley anymore but you're a more beautiful and mature Riley. Riley, why can't I still be in love with the you from the past and the Riley now? Take your parents for instance, they've been together since they were younger. I'm sure they were different people then, then they are now. Riley, what I'm trying to say is, the Riley then was the one who picked me. I don't know if the Riley now would even consider me."  
"Lucas…I…I don't know what to say? We've spent so much time just talking about everything and never really laid out what we felt, or how we felt. I guess twelve years of missing time isn't so easy to, just be huh?"

Lucas walked over to Riley and grabbed both of her hands.  
"Riley, nothing great was built overnight. We have time to figure this out. For right now, I want you to make the decision that is best for you. Sure, I'm trying my damnedest to avoid convincing you to pick Dell but I also know that you always pick with others on your mind. I want you to pick for you and not anyone else."

"Thank you, Lucas. I thought adult relationships would be so much easier." Riley said breaking her hands free so she could wrap her arms around Lucas's waist. Riley nuzzled her head into Lucas's chest and took a deep breath. Everything was new and confusing. She was almost thirty years old and still hasn't figured out that relationships aren't always easy. They were easy when she was dating Charlie and Adan but maybe because she didn't love them the way she loved Lucas, it made it easy.

Josh turned his laptop off and took a deep breath. His job was taking its final toll on him, the job no one knows about that is. Even Maya knew nothing of his real identity. Josh had moved away from New York shortly after his first year of college. He devoted his time to becoming a part of the Central Intelligence Agency. Becoming a part of the CIA wasn't something Josh intended on doing, it had just kind of happened. He left New York and moved towards the west coast for school, to find himself and live out of the shadow of his family. He wanted something that wasn't so white picket fence. One thing lead to another, a small interest in foreign affairs, law enforcement, and catching criminals eventually became a dream. Three years ago, he had reconnected with Maya on accident. She was fresh out of graduate school and decided to take a road trip through the west coast. It was the first time he had seen Maya as an adult. The last time he saw her was when she was in high school. She was a great kid but an even more amazing adult. His heart was in awe when after so many years Maya Hart was still chasing him. Unfortunately, he was so deep into his profession he couldn't tell her the truth. Josh's double life as a professional travel photographer allowed the two to travel the world together. Sometimes, Josh had to travel for work and made it a point to never bring Maya along on those trips. It wasn't because he was afraid that she would find out the truth about him, but it was because he didn't want her to get hurt. They were in Thailand one of the most beautiful countries in the world. They were island hoping in the beautiful seas of Thailand when they came across one beautiful island with villagers. Maya had just caught them dinner with a spear, a beautiful Nile tilapia. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen her do, among many others. He knew right then, that this was the woman for him. He decided that he would put his life with Maya first and propose to her. When he informed his boss that he would be retiring as an Agent with the CIA, his boss begged and pleaded with him to help finish one case. The case of Mr. Solomon. Mr. Solomon was a criminal that worked across the oceans and now living in the United States. Josh was hesitant but he knew that with a bad man like Mr. Solomon out there, there would never be any real peace. It was difficult to keep his life a secret from Maya, they had always been honest with one another or at least she had always been honest with him. Josh had already accepted the case and couldn't turn back now. Now Josh has heard from a very credible source that Charlie Gardner is also on the case of Mr. Solomon. The DEA, CIA, and FBI all have eyes on Mr. Solomon for very different reasons and for Charlie Gardner, his interest lies within the DEA. Josh was worried that if Charlie got too close, his cover would be exposed. If his cover were exposed then Maya would be in danger, not only Maya but his entire family.  
 _What did you get yourself into Joshua Gabriel Matthews?_

"Hey honey, another assignment?"  
"Oh… uh, no. Looks like I have some free time for a while. Anything you want to do?"  
"Ooooh, what do you have in mind? Some bedroom activities?" Maya leered walking towards her fiancé.  
"That sounds like a lot of fun but I was thinking more like going out? Seeing a movie?"  
"Sure, how about that new Vin Diesel movie?"  
"Is he still acting? Isn't he like ancient now?"  
"Yeah, probably won't be a good movie anyway."  
"Or maybe we can drive down to San Antonio, do some shopping, walk the Riverwalk?"  
"Sounds like a plan, I'll go get ready." Maya smiled leaving the room. Josh watched as Maya walked away and took another glance at his laptop. Spending time with Maya was the only way to keep his mind off a near impossible job. 


	15. Chapter 15 - Maya Hart has secrets to

Chapter 15

Riley glanced at the clock on the wall and let out a big sigh. It was almost time for her to leave for work. It would be her last day at Children's Dallas. She hadn't told Lucas of her decision yet because she wanted to surprise him. She contemplated on whether she should tell Lucas about the mysterious packages. Riley knew there was only one possibility and that was Adan. _Should I tell Lucas about Adan? I mean there can't really be anything bad. Adan is just trying to scare me, I can't let him get to me.  
_ Riley was deep in thought when she heard a knock at the door. The knocks at the door made her nervous. Deep down inside, she was afraid when she opened that door, she would be pushed into her apartment and assaulted by Adan. Riley gulped before she walked over to look through her peephole. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Lucas standing on the other side of the door. She quickly opened the door to let Lucas in and before she could say anything, Lucas grabbed her by the waist, pressed her against the door, and engulfed her lips into his. His trips to see Riley went from a weekly thing to a bi-weekly thing. He missed her and it was driving him crazy not being able to see her every day.  
"Well, hello to you too." Riley scoffed once they finally broke their kiss.  
"I'm sorry, I just missed you, it's all."  
"I've missed you as well."  
Just as Riley and Lucas embraced one more time a strange man in a delivery service uniform cleared his throat to get their attention.  
"Sorry, I have a delivery for, Riley Matthews."  
"I…I'm Riley Matthews," Riley answered nervously. The man handed Riley a box the size of an average textbook, wrapped in a navy blue and white box.  
"I need you to sign here." The man said handing Riley a tablet with a stylus. Riley reached to sign but her hands became visibly shaken. Lucas noticed and grabbed the stylus.  
"Here, I'll sign for her. She's not feeling well." Lucas said signing the tablet before sending the delivery driver on his way. He turned to look at Riley, who looked as if she had all the blood drained from her face. "Riley? Are you ok?"  
"I…I…I have to get to work Lucas."  
"Babe, are you sure? You don't look too good."  
"Yeah, I have to."  
"Ok, I'll drive you."  
"Thank you." Riley thanked as she tossed the package into the trash. Lucas looked at it and her curious, but didn't want to pressure her. Riley must have had her reasons for it.

"Is it a normal twelve-hour shift today?" Lucas asked attempting to make conversation in a very quiet car ride.  
"Yes, Lucas, today is my last day."  
"Last day?"  
"I accepted Dell's offer."  
"Oh?" _Oh, Thank GOD! Wait, why didn't she tell me in the last few weeks?_  
"Yeah, I love Children's and I hope one day I get the chance to go back there, but I came into the field to learn. The UTSouthwestern has such an old established system already. I wanted to be in a facility that is pioneering the start of something. Dell's just opened a decade or so ago, I think it would be a great place to learn and grow. I didn't tell you because I planned on surprising you, but you showed up first."  
"Surprise, huh?"  
"Yes, Surprise. How is Aaron adjusting to things on the ranch?"  
"He's doing awesome. He loves the school, he loves just being on the ranch. Couldn't be happier."  
"That's wonderful."  
"I can't wait for you to meet him. He's a great kid."  
"And I can't wait to meet him."  
"Are you ok babe?"  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"Your mind seems elsewhere, hopefully not another man." Lucas joked raising his eyebrows. Riley chuckled and turned to face Lucas.  
"Oh, dear goodness, one man is a huge headache. I don't think I have the capacity to deal with anymore."  
"A huge headache huh?"  
"Yes, very huge."  
"Oh Dr. Matthews, stop it with the compliments." Lucas grinned.  
"Lucas!" Riley yelled when she finally understood what Lucas was referring to. Lucas couldn't help but chuckle. He thought it was cute, sexual innuendos easily embarrass Riley.

* * *

Lucas returned to Riley's apartment after he dropped her off. Riley had given him a copy of her key for weekends he visited. Lucas made himself a cup of coffee while side-eyeing the package in the trash can. He knew he had to respect Riley's privacy, but he knew there was something in the package that bothered Riley. He saw how the blood quickly drained from her face the moment she saw the package. Against his better judgment, Lucas convinced himself that opening the package would be in Riley's best interest.

Lucas's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw what was in the package. It was photos of Riley from the last several months. Photos of Riley around Austin, Dallas, and California. Someone was stalking Riley and not in a just to annoy her kind of way, but they were dangerously stalking her. There were photos of Riley and Lucas holding hands, kissing, hugging, and talking, all around Austin and Dallas. Some sick freak was stalking his Riley. Lucas could feel the steam rising from his head. This is why Riley is so on edge. _Who in the hell is stalking my girl? I'm going to find them and bury them alive._

Lucas pulled his phone out, to call one of his best friends who was a detective for the Dallas Police Department. Before Lucas could dial any numbers a knock at the door interrupted him. Lucas glared the door wondering if it was another delivery for Riley. He drew the pistol that he secretly carried on him and headed towards the door. Lucas looked through the peephole, and saw a familiar face and quickly returned his pistol to his holster. Lucas opened the door to Josh, waiting on the other side.  
"Josh, what are you doing here? Riley's at work."  
"I'm not here to see Riley. I'm here to see you."  
"Me? Look, Josh, I know you're concerned about Riley, but I promise I'm never going to hu-"

"No, that isn't why I'm here," Josh said shoving Lucas aside before closing the doors behind them.  
"What's going on Josh?"  
"Riley, she's in danger."  
"Wait, what? In danger? From what? Is it the sick asshole who's been stalking her?"  
"Stalking? What?" Josh replied confused. Lucas walked over to the counter and grabbed the stack of photos. He walked back over to Josh and handed him the stack.  
"Someone has been following Riley around."  
"Adan,"  
"Adan? Her ex?"  
"Yeah. Lucas, there is something I should tell you. You must swear to never breathe a word of this to anyone. Especially, Riley and Maya.  
"Ok, shoot."  
"I'm an agent with the CIA."  
"What?!"  
"Listen! Ok, I'm an agent with the CIA. We normally deal with international cases and potential terrorists to the country. There is this big-time crime boss, Mr. Solomon. He does all kind of illegal stuff across the ocean and on United States soil. The DEA, CIA, and FBI all have an interest in him."  
"Ok, what does it have to do with Riley?"  
"I'm getting there. I've been working this case for some time now and no one has ever been able to crack Mr. Solomon's identity. I finally have. Mr. Solomon isn't a sole person but a network of people. Adan is one of the people within the Mr. Solomon cell. There are four men involved. One of them is Adan, the other is Nick, your ex-wife's fiancé. The other two are both men who work underneath Adan. A few years traces of Adan's connection to Mr. Solomon disappeared. I now realize that it is because he was imprisoned for Hailey's assault. Adan's father is also a part of the network and possibly the one that controls everything. Adan has been out for quite some time now and went overseas for a bit. He recently returned to the United States and sources relayed to me that he is looking for revenge. Another thing, I shouldn't be telling you this and I won't relay the full information. Charlie Gardner is one of the people within the networks that is attempting to capture Mr. Solomon."  
"Wait, so you're telling me, you're a top-secret agent and there is a big bad criminal boss targeting my girlfriend?"  
"What about any of that was hard to understand?"  
"Why did you tell me?"  
"Because, I need your cooperation and I know if you knew what kind of danger Riley was in, you would do anything in your power to protect her."  
"Damn right I will."  
"Good."  
"What is it that you need my cooperation with?"  
"I need you to make sure Riley moves in with you."  
"What? You know Riley has a mind of her own."  
"Make it happen, Lucas, do you really want Riley to be living on her own?"  
"No, but…"  
"Lucas, I'm sure, at some point, it is highly possible that my identity will be revealed. When it is, Riley and Maya, my entire family will be in danger.  
"How are you going to keep Maya safe?"  
"I…I honestly thought when I proposed to her, I could just walk into the office and hand in my letter of resignation. My boss said one more case, Matthews. The final case, make it count. Now I'm knee deep in some bad things. Maya deserves better. I should have resigned before proposing, but the moment was just so right you know? I hadn't intended to propose…"  
"Wait, I thought the CIA doesn't restrict its agents from sharing their job description with family? Why did you have to hide it from your family? From Maya?"  
"Technically, Maya isn't family yet. It's true, the CIA doesn't restrict employees from telling their family they work for the CIA. However, there is some level of agents that can't share the information as much as they'd like to. I am one of those agents. I deal with high-level assets."  
"Then, why me?"  
"Because you're an asset now."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Your relationship with Mable makes you an asset. Mable is engaged to Nick."  
"I'm not involved with them, in any way."  
"I know. However, I need a reason for my boss, on why I revealed top secret information to you."  
"Josh, you have to tell Maya. She deserves to know. No good, is going to come from keeping a secret this big."  
"Lucas, I never planned on telling her but with circumstances the way they are. I fear, I may not have a choice. All I ask, if Maya comes running to Riley, you do your best to keep them both safe."  
"Josh, Maya wouldn't leave you. She loves you."  
"There is something you don't know about Maya Hart. She hates a man that works in any kind of law enforcement or military position."  
"Na-No, why?"  
"Because they are the men who leave, whether it be willingly or unwillingly."  
"But, I'm sure Maya would look past that in your case."  
"Lucas, she hasn't forgiven her father. The man who is partially responsible for her birth. Who am I? Just another person. A person who kept secrets from her. How about you Lucas? Will you ever tell Riley the truth?"  
"The truth about what? Riley knows everything there is to know about me now."  
"Even, what happened while you were deployed overseas?"  
"Oh, you know about that?"  
"I had to thoroughly check your background, you know. Before I divulged top secret government secrets to you."  
"I've told Riley about having bad experiences while I was there. I never gave her any concrete details. I don't imagine I ever would."  
"You understand me then. We've both had to do something we aren't proud of. We've both had to hurt someone."  
"Look at us ey? Who would have thought, I would reconnect with Riley, you and Maya getting married, now you're CIA, now we both share secrets about one another? Life works in strange ways."  
"I like to think of it as fate. It can't possibly be, you have a connection to one of the main men in Mr. Solomon network, just as Riley has connections to one. We're meant to bring this network down."  
"I'll do my best, to convince Riley to move in with me. As for Maya, if she ever comes running to us. I'll protect her, as I would protect Riley."  
"Thank you, Lucas."

* * *

Maya leaned back in her chair, set her hands on the table, and began to tap her fingers against it. She was waiting for someone she didn't necessarily want to see.  
"It's good to see you, Maya." A familiar voice called out entering the room.  
"Charlie, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Maya scoffed sarcastically.  
"I need your help."  
"No. I left the DEA behind me. I want nothing to do with it anymore."  
"You're here. I'm sure I can convince you otherwise." Charlie said placing a folder in front of Maya.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this fic. Honestly, I had no idea how it turned into a spy/action suspense fic. I think it is because I had another idea in my head for a different fanfic, but I just decided to consolidate it into one fanfic. Please review and comment! Thank you :).**


	16. Chapter 16 - Godchild Slash Cousin

I thought I updated this chapter right after chapter 15, and duhhh me, apparently I didn't.

 **To answer some questions:**  
 **I wanted to reveal Maya's pregnancy earlier, but I felt revealing it after her DEA secret was more appropriate.**  
 **Someone asked about Josh knowing about Maya's secret, he did know, but he didn't tell Lucas that part for obvious reasons, protecting his fiance. This chapter should give some clarity on that. Again, I'm unsure how this even veered off** a simple reconnecting lovers **to** spyisque **type stuff. Forgive me if I have some factual discrepancies when it comes to the agencies, I tried to do as much research as** possible, **but got distracted. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review with comments and reactions!**

"I'm sure there is nothing in that folder, that will make me care enough to go back to working for you or the DEA."  
"Are you sure? Open the folder, Maya."  
"Sure, but like I said, nothing-" Maya stopped in her tracks once she opened the folder. A photo of Riley sat at the front of the folder. "Riley? Why is there a picture of Riley in this folder?"  
"Interested now?"  
"You son of a bitch. This isn't fair. You tell me right now, what the fuck the DEA could possibly be investigating Riley for."  
"It isn't Riley that we're investigating. It is who she is involved with, Lucas Friar."  
"Lucas?"  
"Yeah, he's involved with some people who are connected to a really big crime syndicate."  
"And, you suspect Lucas is also involved in illegal activities, wouldn't that be convenient for you?" Maya laughed.  
"None of this is convenient for me."  
"Oh? So, your plan isn't to go in guns blazing, taking Lucas down, and then being the big bad hero to Riley? Still not over her huh?"  
"My feelings for Riley is beside the point, Maya."  
"Look, I don't know what you want from me. I'm no longer a part of the DEA. I live a normal, happy, healthy, and fulfilling life now."  
"Oh? You mean that domesticated crap you play with Joshua Matthews?"  
"Yes, my domesticated lifestyle is very much better than whatever the hell I had before."  
"Maya, you aren't concerned? Just a little bit? If Lucas is involved, and from what I hear…Riley is seeing him again, Riley will be in danger too."  
"That's your game? Using Riley to lure me back to that hell hole?"  
"Maya…"  
"I can't."  
"You can't, or you won't?"  
"I won't put myself or Josh at risk."  
"Don't you understand Maya? If Lucas is part of this crime syndicate, Riley, Josh, and all of the Matthews will be in danger."  
"Dammit Gardner. What do you want from me? I'm out, I can't give you anything."  
"I just need you to help me reconnect with Riley in the most natural way possible."  
"Natural? Are you fucking serious? It isn't going to look suspicious at all, that suddenly, you're living in Texas now."  
"Maya, I'm sorry. I can promise you one thing. You will never have to be involved in any of the fieldwork. All I ask is, you feed information and help me reconnect with Riley."  
"No fieldwork? You're positive?" Maya replied surprised, but in a good way.  
"Yes, no fieldwork."  
"Ok, honestly, I would have done anything to help protect Riley."  
"I don't get it with you people,"  
"What?"  
"Why do you all believe that Riley needs protection? Riley is so much stronger than you guys give her credit for."  
"Don't you think we know that? She's still Riley. We still love her."  
"You aren't the only ones."  
"Gardner, Riley's heart belongs with Lucas. Don't set yourself up to get hurt. Whether Lucas is involved in illegal activities, or not. Riley will never love you, not the way she loves Lucas Friar."  
"Where do you think I've been for the last 15 years? I'll be in contact Maya." Charlie left Maya alone to her thoughts. Piece by piece, Maya felt her world was falling apart. Her sense of responsibility to Riley was strong, but so was her sense of responsibility to the life she held inside her. She couldn't abandon Riley, but she couldn't put herself in harm way. The baby she created with Josh, depended on her. Maya fought hard to contain the tears, but in the cold, empty, unfamiliar room, she broke down.

 _I never thought, in my life, there would ever be a time where I had to choose between Riley and myself. Even if the opportunity were to arise, I always believed, I would pick Riley. Now, I have you baby boing._

Maya held her hands to her belly and continued to sob. Maya intended to major in the arts when she went to college, but that all changed when she took sociology and psychology as a major. She found that her passion for art was great, but her love for sociology and psychology was something she wanted to turn into a career. Maya and her roommate, Janice, were recruited by the DEA in a special investigation involving Janice's boyfriend. Maya found that she loved being a part of an organization that did well. Her impression of the DEA completely changed a year into being a part of the agency. Maya found herself constantly having to question whether procedures were right or wrong. The DEA, like many agencies, constantly had to blur the lines between right and wrong. There were too many gray areas, it was something she didn't like. She thought joining one of the biggest crime fighting agencies was amazing until she found herself trying to decide if she should follow Charlie's orders, and proceed with framing a known drug user.  
"It's the right thing to do, Maya. We'll be saving many people getting that guy off the street and then testifying against his boss."  
"Is it the right thing, Charlie? We just put a guy away for life, forced his family into witness protection, all because, at one point in his life, he bought a few grams of pot from an agent for our real guy?"  
"Consider it his atonement, for the mistakes he made in the past."  
"Boy, Gardner, you sure are as dark as they come. I'm glad Riley broke up with you. You don't deserve her."  
"Oh, and Lucas Friar is much better than me?"  
"Dare I confirm the truth?" Maya replied before walking away from Charlie. It was one of the conversations of many, that lead Maya away from the DEA.

"So, when do you make your move to Austin?" Lucas asked, looking at Riley who sat across the table from him.  
"Honestly? I Hadn't even planned that far ahead. I am starting at The Dell in three weeks. So, it would have to be sometime between now and then, I guess?"  
"You know if I could have it my way. You'd leave Sunday."  
"Why Sunday?"  
"That way, you can go home with me. I wouldn't have to leave you, and the possibility of not seeing you for three weeks."  
"I wish I could, but I haven't made any arrangements yet. I haven't changed my address, I haven't even found a place. Oh, GOD! I haven't even found a place!" Riley began to freak out at the thought of how unorganized and thoughtless she had been. She had accepted a job that required relocation and hadn't even figure out the relocation part out yet.  
"Riley, babe, calm down. I'm here for you. I'll help you with everything."  
"Thank you, Lucas."  
"First, have I convinced you to go home with me Sunday?"  
"I don't know,"  
"Riley, why don't you just live with me," Lucas asked nervous and afraid.  
"Live with you?" Riley replied surprised and shocked.  
"Yes, I practically live here with you when I visit."  
"True, even though you have that amazing apartment."  
"Riley, no matter how amazing a place is, if the person you love isn't there, it is just a big decorated room."  
"I wish, I had that argument for when you forced me to leave my old apartment."  
"You mean, your hell on earth? I'm going to tell Maya about it one day."  
"Oh god, no!"  
"So? Will you move in with me?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Never more sure of anything, in my life."  
"But, Sunday?"  
"Yes, Sunday. I'll have one of the ranch hands come pack up all your other stuff and take it back to the ranch. All you need to pack is your clothes and anything that will fit in the truck."  
"What about my car?"  
"I'll have the ranch hands come and get it."  
"Lucas, don't they have more important things to do? Like, you know, ranching?"  
"It'll only be one day."  
"Ok, Sunday." Riley beamed.

"Something wrong?" Josh asked as he joined Maya in bed.  
"No, why?"  
"You seem a little distracted today."  
"Baby, the only thing distracting me, is you," Maya whispered, before rolling over to position herself on top of Josh. Their lips met and both filled with, guilt, shame, and worry kissed the other as if their life depended on it. Josh buried the questions, doubts, and worries to focus on kissing his beautiful fiancé. Maya, worried that she may not have much time with Josh, kissed him like she was drowning, and he was her oxygen mask.  
"We're going to have a baby boing." Maya whispered once their lips broke apart long enough. Josh's eyes widened and he quickly pulled himself up to face Maya.  
"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say, we're going -"  
"Yes! We're having a baby boing!"  
"Oh! My God! When? How? What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"Hold on there, daddy boing."  
"Maya, you're not messing with me right?"  
"No, I would never mess around about a baby."  
"Oh, Maya. I. Am. So. Happy!"  
"Me too." Maya said hugging Josh. Their hug was happy, warm, and overwhelming, but beneath all of that, both were worried. Josh knew, now it was more important than ever to catch Solomon. He wanted so badly to just take Maya and run away, but he couldn't. Now, he had to protect his unborn children. Solomon wasn't an average criminal. They were a huge network of men who could come after him at any moment. The only way to ensure the safety of his family is to take down Solomon. Maya took a deep breath as she held onto her fiancé. Would he hate her, if one day he found out she used to be a part of the DEA? Would he hate her if he knew that she reconnected Charlie to Riley, so Charlie can investigate Lucas? Maya felt she owed Riley the truth. Riley was her best friend and Charlie wasn't exactly prince charming. He wasn't a bad guy, but he didn't know where to draw the line when it came to getting the bad guy he so badly needed to catch. Maya had to warn Riley, even if it meant telling Riley the truth.

"Babe, I know this is a moment. Do you mind if I go and shoot a message off to Patrick? I promised I'd be in the office in the morning, but I want to take the day off tomorrow. I need to spend the day with my baby momma."  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to miss work because of me?"  
"Nonsense, yes, I'm sure. I'll be right back babe." Josh planted a kiss on Maya's forehead and left the room. Maya quickly looked around the room to find her phone. She needed to ask Riley to meet her.  
Josh made sure the coast was clear and Maya hadn't left the bedroom before picking up his phone to call his boss.  
"Charlie Gardner has been in contact with Maya. I need to know everything. Maya would never go back to the DEA, and Gardner contacting her, there can be nothing good of it."  
"Give me 12 hours."  
"Good enough." Josh said hanging up. Josh knew of Maya's past in the DEA, but it never concerned him. Maya was a good person and the DEA like all agencies, even his, had their share of blurring lines. Josh found out of Maya's involvement as part of the DEA, shortly after they reconnected. He never confronted her on it and never intended to. He respected her decisions, just as he hoped she would respect his if he were to ever find out the truth.

 _Joshua Matthews, you're just making excuses for yourself. Excuses, to keep lying to the woman you love and the mother of your unborn child. You need to tell her. Yes, you do. However, not right now. You need to figure out Charlie Gardner's game plan first._

Riley sat silent as she heard Maya's confession. Riley knew there was something about Maya's life that Maya never told her, just as there were things about her life she never told Maya. Maya sobbed as she finished her confession. She was ashamed, embarrassed, and in pain.  
"Maya, why are you crying?"  
"Riley, I… I, don't know what to do."  
"You're going to do what Charlie asked you to do."  
"Whh..what?"  
"Maya, you're pregnant, you are in no way to be involved in this crazy shit show."  
"But…."  
"Maya, you've protected me for long enough. Now it's my turn to protect you. Also, if this involves Lucas, I must make sure he's ok."  
"But, it is very dangerous Riley."  
"More reason, you need to stay out of it. Maya, I'm not mad you lied to me, I'm not mad you're worried about yourself. I will be mad if you endanger my future God Child."

"Riley, I hate that I have to tell you this way."  
"Maya, you're my best friend, my sister, my other half. There is no Riley without Maya, just as there is no Maya without Riley. We do everything for each other. However, now you have someone that you need to love more than both of us."  
"When did you become so reasonable?"  
"No, I think it's just pregnancy brain that's got you in a fog."  
"You realize that this baby is going to be your godchild slash cousin right?"  
"That can be a little awkward."  
"Riley, I don't want you to be a pawn in Charlie's quest to capture the bad guy."  
"Maya, if it will keep the people I love safe, I am willing to be the pawn. Don't ever feel guilty or regret. You did the right thing."  
"It doesn't feel like the right thing."  
"What if you never told me, I reconnect with Charlie another way or he finds a way to reconnect with me, I get into a dangerous situation, and end up getting hurt because I didn't know?"  
"I-"  
"Remember, know your enemy, fight one hundred battles, win one hundred battles."  
"That is a bootlegged version of Sun Tzu's quote right?"  
"Yes Maya, yes, it is," Riley said wrapping her arms around her best friend's neck. Maya felt so much guilt having to bring Riley into such a dangerous situation, but Riley was right. It was better for Riley to be aware and cautious than completely taken off guard.


	17. Chapter 17 - Tell me about prom

**Sorry it took so long! I've been sick, but all better now and ready to update! Hope everyone is enjoying so far and please review if you get a chance to. Hope everyone has a wonderful week!**

Lucas scanned his e-mail and his face flushed with anger. Josh sent him an e-mail to a secure address they had established, particularly for Lucas. The e-mail detailed Charlie's move to Texas was an attempt to gain information through Riley. His relationship with Riley had just reached a point where she felt comfortable enough to sleep in his bedroom with him, there was no way, Lucas was going to let Charlie Gardner sabotage their blooming relationship. Lucas's focus on Charlie Gardner immediately dissipated once he heard laughter coming from outside of his office. He could hear Riley and Aaron laughing, playing, and being silly. A smile painted itself across his face. It hasn't been long since Riley made her move from Dallas to Austin, Lucas thought the adjustment would be difficult for Aaron to understand. However, he was surprised that Aaron appeared to take to Riley easily, but who wouldn't? He rose from his desk and joined Riley and Aaron on the outside of the room.  
"So, what's going on in here?" Lucas asked taking a seat on the couch beside Riley.  
"I was showing Aaron some of the games that were popular when we were teenagers." Riley laughed. Lucas looked over and noticed Mario Party 10 on the large TV.  
"Mario Party? You still have that?"  
"Yes! It was one of the best games. Ok, I should get dinner going." Riley planted a kiss on Lucas's cheek and rose from her spot on the couch. "Remember, you have 20 minutes left little man," Riley added as gently rubbed Aaron's shoulders. Riley disappeared into the kitchen leaving Lucas to finish the game with Aaron. Lucas couldn't believe his life is currently what it was. It troubled him that he was so happy, but he knew deep down, this could all be taken away from him at any moment. There was still Solomon and Mable to deal with. For the moment, Lucas was content. He knew long ago that Riley Matthews would be Mrs. Lucas Friar. He decided he would propose to her and make her his wife after everything resolved.

Maya made a beeline for the toilet as soon as she walked into the kitchen. The smell of the breakfast Josh made, made her nauseous. It was funny how things like that worked. As soon as she revealed her pregnancy, the morning sickness symptoms started. Maya couldn't help but smile as she was hunched over the toilet and Josh right behind her holding her hair. She began to giggle as Josh rubbed her back.

"What's so funny?"  
"Remember, the first time you held my hair like this?"  
"Yeah, but for a very different reason." Josh smiled.  
"It was my senior year of high school, right before you took off for school in the west coast."  
"You and Riley snuck to my dorm again. You guys stupidly drank spiked punch."  
"You know, I'm surprised Riley could handle alcohol much better than I did."  
"Now here we are, hunched over a toilet because our baby is torturing his momma."  
"How do we know it'll be a he? What if she is a she?"  
"Oh, come on. He is going to be a he."  
"Keep dreaming, boing."  
"What do you think we should name, him or her?"  
"Haven't quite thought that through yet."  
"If we have a girl, I want to name her Raiya."  
"Raiya?"  
"Yes, without Riley and Maya, there would be no baby."  
"If he's a boy, I want to name him Matthew."  
"Matthew Matthews? M&M?"  
"Matthew Hart."  
"Maya, I know about your DEA days," Josh said. He knew Maya was rigged with guilt. He could see the pain in her eyes. He knew Charlie Gardner had put fear in them. The only way Josh was going to ease her guilt and pain, was to tell her the truth. He didn't want to start their little family with secrets and lie. He probably could have picked a better moment to talk to her about it, but he couldn't contain himself any longer. Maya deserved to be excited, happy, and ecstatic over her pregnancy. She couldn't be that with all the worries on her lap. Josh would take it away from her, he would fill any void that was missing for her. Maya's face became pale, from the vomiting up her lungs, and Josh's confession.

Josh handed Maya a bottle of Pellegrino before taking a seat beside her.

"Wh…W…How do you know?" Maya managed to spit out.  
"I've always known. Maya, this has been so hard to admit, but I need to admit it."  
"You're in the CIA?" Maya laughed.  
"How..how did you—"  
"Whoa, I was just joking. Josh… are you really?"  
"Yes, Maya, I am an agent with the CIA."  
"Wow, so I guess that explains why you know about my DEA past huh?"  
"I… I'm sorry, I never told yo-"  
"It's ok. I know how those agencies work Josh. I was a part of one. Although, I can imagine the CIA has a stricter guideline."  
"Babe. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. We both lied to each other and kept secrets from each other. I guess that makes us even? I wonder though, why do you choose to tell me now?"  
"Well, your pregnancy is the biggest reason. I know Charlie Gardner contacted you and obviously, if he has contacted you, he needs you for something. I know what he contacted you for. I don't want to see you worried, stressed, and especially in danger over it. Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."  
"Take care of it? What does that mean?"  
"I know what Charlie wants. He thinks Lucas is connected to Mr. Solomon somehow. I can assure you that Lucas has no part in the criminal activities. I can't give you more details and I hope you understand."  
"I understand, but I've told Riley my side of the story already. I wanted her to be ready for when Charlie comes calling. I want her to know to be cautious."  
"I understand. However, we can't share with her the information from my side of the story. It is for her own good.:"  
"Josh, I know, you've already broken rules by telling me the truth. We'll protect Riley, together."  
"Babe, I mean it. I want you out of this."  
"Josh, I…I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."  
"Maya, nothing is going to happen to me. I promise. I'm going to end this and we'll both have the CIA and DEA behind us forever."  
"I…"  
"Babe, trust me?"  
"I trust you."  
"Then worry about cravings, eating weird food combinations like pickles and ice cream, worry about how much weight you're going to gain-"  
"Hey!"  
"Babe, let me worry about the heavy stuff, you need to be worried about how many tacos you're going to eat now to feed our baby."  
"Nine, no that isn't enough, but ten is too much."  
"Nine and a-ha-"  
"Shut up! If you say parts of a number, I will murder you!" Maya screamed. Josh smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. His fiancé was an amazing kind of woman. He would do anything possible to end this Solomon issue once and for all. Maya deserved a normal life, and nothing was going to get in the way of his mission, to give her what she deserved.

* * *

Riley and Lucas laid in bed staring at one another. Since Riley made the move, their nights were simple. They laid in bed and told one another of magnificent things that happened in their lives, for the twelve years they were apart. Lucas ran a finger down Riley's cheek to remove a piece of stray hair. Riley smiled and asked,  
"So, what do you want to hear about tonight?"  
"Tell me about prom."  
"Prom?"  
"Yes, I want to know how your prom went."  
"Or, you want to know if I had a good time with Charlie Gardner." Riley grinned.  
"Ok, now you really have to tell me. Every time we come to this subject, you always grin! You said you've never done anything! It's killing me!"  
"Ok, ok, calm your boots, cowboy. I went to prom with Charlie, but he ended up dancing the night away with Missy Bradford."  
"Oh no, jerk."  
"I'm not done! After Charlie essentially abandoned me for Missy, I spent the rest of prom with Maya, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle. Farkle and Smackle left prom early. While we were dancing, we got a text from Farkle and Smackle asking how to have sex. So, Maya, Zay, and I sat there, googling sex from our phones and tried to feed them as much information as we could. It was so awkward, everyone was dancing and having fun. Well, we were kind of having fun? After some time passed, we went to find them. After talking, they realized they weren't ready. None of us were, but Charlie and Missy found us. Charlie and Missy ended up telling us, there is no tradition that states you must lose your virginity on prom night."

As Riley finished her story, Lucas broke out in a fit of laughter. He couldn't believe his ears.  
"Riley, that is just adorable! I can't believe I missed that!"  
"It isn't funny, Lucas!"  
"I'm sorry, that had to be one of the funniest things ever. However, I can kind of see it. You guys were a bunch of dorks, and being a dork isn't a bad thing. It is just about the cutest thing ever."  
"Yeah, yeah. Lucas, tell me about your prom."  
"My prom? I didn't go."  
"What? Why not?"  
"The only person I wanted to take, wasn't here." Riley felt a wince of pain from Lucas's confession. Lucas didn't go to prom because they weren't able to go together, but she went with Charlie. She felt her stomach knot up in guilt as she turned away. Lucas sensed the shift in her emotions and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey? What's wrong?"  
"I went to prom with someone else." Riley mustered.  
"Hey, hey. You did nothing wrong, you didn't know. For all you know, I could have been at prom with someone else."  
"Were you?"  
"If I said yes, would it make you feel better?"  
"No."  
"Riley Matthews, you're not allowed to be upset," Lucas said tickling her. Riley burst into a fit of laughter as Lucas continued to tickle.  
"That isn't fair!"  
"Come here," Lucas said climbing out of bed. He grabbed Riley by the hand and ordered Alexa to play music.  
"What are you doing?"  
"We're going to make up for prom," Lucas answered putting his hands on her waist.  
"Lucas Friar, I like your idea."  
"I knew you would."  
"Lucas?"  
"Riley?"  
"Do you wonder why…do you wonder why…"  
"Why, what?"  
"Do you wonder why we haven't had sex yet?" Riley asked nervously. She knew he wanted to, and part of her feared that it may strain their relationship.  
"No, I won't pressure you into doing something you don't want to or aren't ready for. Are you ready?"  
"I…I… don't know. Can I be honest?"  
"Always."  
"I'm afraid…I'm afraid I won't measure up to the girls you've been with in the past," Riley confessed as she blushed. Lucas was in awe, she was afraid to be intimate with him because of this?  
"Ri..Riley…wow."  
"I know, it's stupid."  
"No, not stupid at all. Riley, before I found out that you were a twenty-nine-year-old virgin. I -"Do we always have to mention my age in association with that?" Riley replied embarrassed.  
"Riley, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Never be embarrassed or ashamed of who you are. I was saying, before I found out, it killed me that there were other guys you could have been with. I know you, you are not the type to be intimate with someone, unless, you really love them. I was afraid that I would have to measure up to two guys that you loved enough to be intimate with. Riley, when I say this, I say it with all honesty. Any woman, I have been with before you, it was just sex or flings. If we ever became intimate, it would be making love."  
"I…I…"  
"Riley, this is all beside the point. You're not ready and we're not going to inch towards it until you are. Believe me, a part of me, wait, all of me is screaming for you to be ready, but I would never pressure you into it."  
"Thank you, Lucas."  
"Riley, I am serious about making us work. When things like this are on your mind, you need to communicate with me. I don't want you to run because you were unclear on something."  
"I know, I just…"  
"Riley, we'll let things progress on their own ok? We won't rush one another into something the other isn't ready for." Lucas assured. Riley smiled and gave Lucas a peck on the cheek. Lucas locked his eyes onto Riley's, kept his hands on her hips, and continued to move to the music. Lucas wanted Riley more than anything, but it was moments like these that made him happy. Every time they had a conversation, it brought them closer together.

* * *

Charlie scanned the stack of photos his partner presented to him earlier. They were photos of Riley and Lucas all over the state of Texas, basically. His heart became green with envy. Riley had never looked that happy with him. Charlie struggled to understand how Riley could love someone who hurt her so much in the past. Maybe, Maya was right. Maybe, Charlie's soul was too dark to deserve someone like Riley. _No, Maya is wrong. I only do the bad things because I need to catch the bigger bad guys. So, what if I must sacrifice a few low lives for my mission. It is for the greater good. Even doctors like Riley have the saying, it is worth it if the benefits outweigh the cost. No one is perfect. Everyone must make a difficult choice at some point, and mines just happen to save lives in the process._

"Gardner, a credible source says that there is going to be a benefits ball soon. At the benefits ball, many of the rich and powerful will be there. Our target donates every year. Lucas Friar is a frequent flier at these things." Charlie's partner, Marissa Soto, informed.  
"Great, then it means Solomon may show up."  
"There is something I've been meaning to mention. Solomon's activities seem a little sporadic, we have evidence of him in multiple places at the same time sometimes. How is that possible?  
"It isn't, it may be a decoy to divert away from the real big activities. We just have to keep on looking, good job Soto."  
"So, are you ever going to tell me?"  
"Tell you what?"  
"Why you and Riley Matthews broke up."  
"Are you really interested?"  
"Yeah, it isn't every day, you learn Charlie Gardner had a one that got away."  
"We were both just two very different people at the time. I was eventually going to join the academy and Riley was going to work towards medical school. It was never going to work. We were already dating long distance at that point."  
"You still love her, don't you?" Soto asked, twisting a knife through her own heart. She knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from him. She needed a reminder that his heart is still spoken for by one, Riley Matthews."  
"Riley Matthews isn't exactly a person you can stop loving."  
"Why didn't you fight for her?"  
"How can you fight for someone, who is fighting for someone else?" Charlie responded with a polite smile. Soto felt her heart sink into the bottom of oblivion. What Charlie said resonated with her. She was in the exact same position, fighting for someone who was fighting for someone else.


	18. Chapter 18 - I want to be sober

***Note: It has been awhile! I temporarily had to travel for family functions and didn't have time to update. I'm back now and will be updating regularly again. I know this one may be plagued with grammatical error, but it is currently 3 AM where I am at, I will fix it later. Also, forgive me for the Rated M content in this chapter and if it sucks, I'm sorry! It is the first time I've written anything like it. Please leave comments and words of encouragement! Glad to be back!**

Riley was surprised to find Charlie waiting for her when she set foot out of the hospital. Although, she was expecting Charlie to do something like show up randomly.  
"Riley." He greeted with his usual sneaky grin. "It's nice to see you. I had no idea you worked here." He lied.  
"Ch… Charlie, what are you doing here?"  
"I came to visit a client. You know me, I like to go above, and beyond."  
"I…yeah, one of your greatest qualities," Riley replied feeling a bit uneasy.  
"So, I was just leaving, are you off? Maybe we could grab a bite or something?"  
"Umm, is it ok if we do it another day? I kind of have a date with Lucas." Riley lied, a matter of fact, every day was a date with Lucas.  
"Oh, sure. I'll give you a call. Better that I avoid Lucas. He isn't exactly a big fan of mines. Pretty sure if he saw us right now, he'd want to rip my head off."  
"Lucas isn't that bad." Riley defended. Lucas was a little protective and jealous sometimes, but Riley didn't like Charlie's tone towards Lucas.  
"Riley, come on. In high school, if I were anywhere near you, he would literally melt me with his eyes."  
"Charlie, that was high school. We're adults now." Riley continued to defend. "How are Charlotte and her new husband doing?" Riley asked attempting to divert the attention away from Lucas.  
"Oh, they're doing wonderfully. In fact, next time I see you, I need to give you the thank you gift I got you for being my date."  
"Oh no, you didn't have to do that. What are friends for right?"  
"Friends, right."  
"I better be going, very tired. Just did an eighteen-hour shift. I don't mean to be rude."  
"Oh, no. I understand. However, you do owe me a lunch?"  
"That sounds great. Just send me a message or call, and we'll see when we can reschedule it for." Riley responded. She headed towards the staff parking garage, part of her couldn't help but shiver. If it was prior to Maya's confession about the DEA, Riley wouldn't have felt so awkward around him. She needed time to process who he really was before she could go about acting normal around him.

Charlie watched Riley walk away, his heart told him to run after her. As far as Charlie was concerned, he and Lucas were on an equal playing field, and both had the right to bat for Riley's heart. Charlie believed he was better for Riley than Lucas was. Lucas served to suppress Riley's true potential, but Charlie would serve to push her full potential.

* * *

Riley pulled up the driveway and sure enough, Lucas stood there waiting. It had become a daily routine for days Riley worked. Lucas stood waiting with a cool bottle of water, and a warm grizzly hug. Riley smiled before mustering the energy to pull herself out of the car.  
"Hey there, cowboy."  
"Tough shift?"  
"Very. Much. So."  
"Come on, let us get you something to eat and then to bed you go."  
"What about dinner? Aaron?"  
"I'll take care of that. I'm done with work on the ranch."  
"Oh, you're my hero." Riley praised as she sauntered into the house. Lucas quickly scanned the driveway before following Riley inside. "So, what did you make?"  
"Your favorite, meatloaf and mashed potatoes."  
"Oh, a cowboy, that knows how to cook. You're making it very hard for me to leave Dr. Friar."  
"Good, because I don't want you to leave, ever," Lucas said before planting a kiss on Riley's forehead. Riley smiled as Lucas placed a plate of meatloaf and mash in front of her.  
"What time is Aaron off today?"  
"Four. You have plenty of time to nap before he needs help with homework." Lucas laughed.

"Good," Riley replied with a smile. She looked at Lucas, who sat across from her, watching her eat. Riley couldn't believe this was her life now. Not too long ago, she would have been alone in her apartment, with Ralphie, eating something from a can. Not because the food wasn't affordable, but because she simply didn't have the time to make a decent meal. It was a pity because Riley loved to cook.  
"I'll go run the bath for you, so you can soak a bit before taking a nap."  
"Thank you, Lucas."  
"Anything, for my princess dancing sunshine." Lucas said, planting yet another kiss on a smiling Riley's forehead. _This is my life, how is it possible? Am I going to wake up and see that it is all just a very vivid dream? This is exactly, how I imagined my life would continue on for, for the rest of it. I can't wait until this stupid issue with Solomon, Charlie, Nick, and whatever the hell it is gets resolved. The sooner, the better. I want to get on my knees and ask Riley Matthews to be, Mrs. Riley Matthews-Friar._

Riley walked into the bedroom to a waiting Lucas.  
"Your bath awaits, milady."  
"Lucas?"  
"Riles?"  
"Um, do you mind, never mind."  
"What is it? You can tell me anything, ask me anything."  
"Can you give me neck and shoulder massage? I could really use one." Riley asked nervously.  
"Sure, I give you one all the time. Just let me know when you're done with your bath."  
"No, I mean, can you give me the massage right now?"  
"Oh-"  
"It's ok if you don't want to."  
"No, no, of course, I WANT to Riley, but are you sure you want me to?"  
"Err, yes. You're making this more awkward than it has to be."  
"I…I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that." Lucas chuckled. Riley blushed and walked into the bathroom, dropping her robe, and getting into the large tub. A few seconds went by and still no Lucas.  
"Lucas?" Riley called out. "My massage?"  
"I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure if you wanted me in here while you were, getting undressed."  
"Lucas, we live in the same house, we share the same bed, at some point, we're bound to walk in on one another getting dressed or undressed."  
"You know, you sound a little grouchy." Lucas laughed.  
"I know, I'm sorry, it was a really rough shift." Riley apologized. Lucas sat on steps beside the tub and began massaging Riley's neck gently.  
"You're really tense today. Your day must have been rough."  
"Yes, it was. I ran into Charlie when I was leaving the hospital."  
"Charlie? Charlie Gardner?"  
"Yes,"  
"What is he doing here?"  
"His work relocated him and he was visiting a client."  
"Coincidentally, where you work?"  
"Yeah," Riley responded. Both Lucas and Riley went silent, both knew of Charlie's real intention, but neither knew the other knew. "Lucas, it changes nothing. Charlie is a friend now."  
"I know, I'm sorry. It's something I can't help." Lucas said continuing his massage.  
"Lucas?"  
"Riles?"  
"Can you get me a glass of wine, please? Any will do."  
"Sure," Lucas said leaving the bathroom. _Did I upset her? Why can't I control my jealous feelings?_ Lucas scratched his head as he headed down towards the wine cellar. After that incident, he needed a glass of wine also.

* * *

Riley sat there unsure of what to make of everything going on. Riley was tired of running around and trying to just figure everything out. She wanted to be reckless for once. She was ready to surrender everything, her heart, soul, body, and life to Lucas. However, did Lucas feel the same? Riley decided she would let her heart make the decisions until it decided to prove her wrong. She loved Lucas, and she didn't want to run or protect her heart anymore. She wanted to act with her heart for once. Riley had made her decision, she was going to let her heart guide her. She knew she loved Lucas, and despite her skepticism of Lucas's feelings, deep down inside, Riley knew Lucas loved her just as much as she loved him. Riley rose from the tub and wrapped a robe around her naked body. She walked back into the bedroom and waited for Lucas to return.

Lucas walked into the bedroom and Riley was sitting on the bed. She smiled as he entered the bedroom with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine in tow.  
"Finished with your bath? Shall I pour you a glass of wine?"  
"No."  
"No?"  
"I want to be sober,"  
"Umm…sober? What?" Lucas was genuinely confused. He poured some wine into one of the glasses and walked over to Riley. Riley rose from the bed, grabbed the glass of wine from Lucas, and set it down on the nightstand by the bed. "Riley? Everything ok?"  
"I want to be sober, for when I do this." Riley wrapped her arms around his neck, and gently pulled down so she could unite their lips for a kiss. Lucas, caught in the moment kissed back. His arms became weak as they fell to the side. Lucas shifted the bottle of wine to his left hand and set the bottle of wine and glass on the nightstand, his lips never breaking free of Riley's. Riley undid her robe, and let it fall to the ground. Riley feeling bold, brazen, and in love, grabbed ahold of his collar. Still attached at the lips, Riley gently pulled Lucas down by his collar so they were on the bed. Riley now lay flat on the bed as Lucas hovered above her, with his elbows supporting his weight. Their lips remained locked and intensified with each passing second. Riley wrapped her arms around his neck once again. Lucas's mind blank, and heavy with passion broke their lips apart and began trailing kisses down her jaw, and eventually neck. Riley tilted her head back to allow Lucas adequate access to her neck. Her hands developed a mind of their own and moved down his chest and to the hem of his shirt. Lucas looked up for a moment, their eyes locked. Riley knew Lucas was afraid, he was afraid she was acting on impulse and confusion. She needed to assure him.  
"Lucas, I love you," Riley confessed. Without further hesitation, Lucas returned his lips to their rightful place, against Riley's. Lucas broke their lips once again, Riley watched as Lucas rose to his knees and pulled his shirt off. He looked down at the beautiful princess on his bed. She is and always will be his. She is the love of his life. Lucas took everything that was Riley Matthews in, before taking her lips again. He broke the kiss long enough to lock eyes with Riley one more time,  
"Riley, I love you. More than you could ever understand." Lucas spilled. Riley smiled before raising her head to consume his lips. She knew Lucas loved her, but more importantly, she knew she loved him. Riley was uncertain if she would end up with Lucas, but she was certain of one thing. If there were anyone she wanted to give her entire self to, it was Lucas. Riley's gesture assured Lucas of the lingering question, Riley was truly ready to take the next step in their relationship. Lucas wanted to take his time with Riley. He wanted to spend all the time in the world with her, but his body had other plans. His body craved her, wanted her, and needed her. His body ached when he felt her bare flesh beneath his hands. Riley ran her fingers down Lucas's bare chest, causing Lucas to groan against her neck. Lucas was ready to weld their bodies together, he slowly ran his hand down her body and landed between her thighs, his lips once again taking Riley's. He gently rubbed her thigh before moving his hands up her thigh, ending at her opening. He fought for entry to her mouth with his tongue before gently rubbing her womanly valley. Riley gasped as a ripple of electric pulse shot up her body at Lucas's touch. Lucas smiled against her lips before slowly plunging one of his fingers into her. Riley gasped yet again at the foreign intrusion into her body.  
"You're so beautiful, Riley," Lucas whispered as he removed his finger and slowly entered it back into her.  
"Oh, Lucas." Riley moaned. Riley pressed a hand against his chest and wrapped her other arm around his neck. The pressure continued to mount against Lucas, he had to end his torture, Now. Lucas rose off the bed and desperately fumbled with his belt. Riley pushed on her elbow so she could rise and watch Lucas fumble with his belt. She giggled as he fought desperately with his belt. Lucas managed to undue his belt and quickly drop his pants and boxers. Riley instinctively turned away at the sight of Lucas's naked body. Lucas couldn't help but grin at Riley's embarrassment.  
Lucas slowly climbed back into bed with Riley, this time, hovering over her. Riley's elbows bucked, and her full weight crashed back into the bed as Lucas completely covered her. Lucas grabbed Riley by the chin and turned her head so she was facing him.  
"I love you Riley, no matter how many times I say it, it'll never feel like enough."  
"I love you too, Lucas," Riley responded as Lucas took her lips into his. Lucas gently ran one hand down Riley's side, as his other arm supported his weight. He stopped at her waist and broke his kiss. He gently pinned Riley's right hand beside her head, as the other hand held onto her waist. He looked Riley in the eyes one more time before joining their lips once more. Every moment between Riley and Lucas was leading up to this moment. Lucas groaned as he gently eased himself into Riley, and Riley gasped at yet another foreign intrusion into her body.  
"Are you ok?" Lucas asked huskily.  
"Umm hmmm," Riley replied weakly as she gently bit onto Lucas's bottom lip. Riley felt slightly uncomfortable, but it was bearable. Lucas gently eased himself out of Riley and gave her a moment to adjust, before gently thrusting himself into her again, cautiously he continued the pattern, Lucas knew it was more about Riley. As much as he wanted to take her, ride her, and possess her; Riley wasn't ready. Their bodies continued to rhythmically meet, Lucas felt enough confidence to quicken his pace. Lucas tried his best to keep himself from exploding as pleasure consumed him, he needed and wanted this moment to last as long as possible. However, his body, yet again, had other plans. He felt Riley's walls begin to close around him and quickened his pace as gently as possible. His lips taking Riley's again, Lucas made the final strokes that sent them both over the edge. In complete ecstasy, Lucas's body bucked and sent his weight crashing down on Riley. Lucas rolled onto his back, turned on his side, and gathered Riley into his arms.  
"I love you, Riley Matthews."  
"I love you too, Lucas."  
"You're in trouble, I'm addicted, we're going to have to do that again." Lucas joked. Riley chuckled as her eyes, heavy, began to close. Lucas gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, "Take a nap, beautiful princess."


End file.
